By The Blade
by Vivica Night
Summary: Hello I'm Alissandra. So I have fallen in love with the famous Jason Voorhees..but a few people know about it. A company got a hold of me and requested to do some testing on Jason in exchange for money, claiming his unusual inability to die could lead to a medical breakthrough. I agree, being as broke as I am. Will i let the money split us apart or will I leave with him in the end?
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Hello, thank you for clicking on my story. My name is Alissandra, or aliss for short. It sounds similar to Alice...but anyway. This is the story about how my life was changed forever. I don't know how it happened to be honest...but something indeed did happen. Here is a little background of myself.

I was born March 13th, 1992, the date was, you guessed it, Friday the 13th..my mother passed away during delivery...so I never got to meet her. My father always thought I was a curse to the family because of the day I was born on and because my mother died during delivering me. So I was always an outcast growing up, kids would make fun of me in school, blaming me for my mother's death. I always took the blame for everything, and I still do.

That was very brief..I know. but there isn't really much to me to be honest, well, there wasn't much to me back then…

Anyway, this is my story. I hope you enjoy.

~ Aliss


	2. The Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)

Chapter 2: The Arrival

This story begins with an innocent camping trip with me and a small group of friends.

I sit in a car packed to the ceiling with luggage of mine and my friends', Jake, Marissa and Anthony. I met both Jake and Anthony in high school, but i met Marissa in middle school and have been friends with her ever since.

We are currently on the road to the famous Camp Crystal Lake, or Camp Blood, as some people call it around here.

Why is it called Camp Blood? Over a hundred people have been murdered violently on it's grounds, scary huh? Apparently not to my friends...they have dragged me onto this trip basically against my will.

"You ready for this Aliss?"

A familiar voice snaps me back into reality, the voice belonging to my best friend, Marissa.

"Sure." I respond bluntly.

"Wow i can really hear the enthusiasm in your voice there Aliss."

"I didn't really want to go on this trip in the first place Marissa.."

"Of course you did! Do you know what going on this trip could achieve for all of us?"

"An early death?"

"No," Marissa states to me, "we could make history baby! If we come back with proof of Jason's death or any news about him being still alive, we could be in the news! Famous!"

"Yea," I state, "the only area in the news we will get in is the recent deaths section..."

"Party pooper." Marissa responds.

I slouch in my seat, my butt getting numb from sitting in the same position for nearly an hour. Marissa's dream ever since she was young was to be famous, she always talks about it, but at age 22, she still hasn't gotten anywhere

"And what if we never leave the camp alive?" I state.

"Oh well, at least we tried." Marissa responds.

I swiftly shove my midnight black hair out of my face. Does she really want to risk all of our lives to prove a fact that might not even get us anywhere in life?

A sign flies past the car, I only got a glance at it.

 _Crystal Lake_

 _3 Miles_

A few moments later we pass the enterance of the campground, I remind myself that one of the boys, Jake, owns a house on the lake, a large cabin.

A few moments later we arrive at the large log cabin, two stories, an inside in-ground pool, four bedrooms and two bathroom. My two other friends seem just as impressed as I am.

"Where do you get the money to own so many houses Jake?" Marissa wonders.

Jake chuckles, obviously feeling some pride showing off his house, "I have my sources" he states.

"Ooooo" she states, the tone in her voice tells me she is interested in him, of course.

Marissa is one of those people who has the ability to basically fly through boyfriends like a car speeding through a forest, the trees in that situation would be the boys...basically Marissa goes through on average about three boyfriends a month, five at the most. I'm sure she isn't a virgin anymore to be honest, but who is at this age...besides me.

"Well, lets go guys" Jake says, stepping out of the car.

We all join him and unpack our things, aswell as choosing our own rooms for the weekend.


	3. Drugs and Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)

Chapter 3

Once we unpack and settle in, It appears obvious to me that Marissa's next target is Jake. I'm sure she is after him for the money, but who cares, I sure don't.

I have finally finished unpacking my stuff into my room for the weekend. I plop onto my large fluffy bed, which is extremely comfortable, not suprising.

"Rich kids..." I mumble to myself, I really hope I dont end up staying here longer than I have to.

Before I know it the comfortable bed absorbs me into it's bliss and I fall into a deep slumber.

-Four Hours Later-

I awake with a start, on full alert as I hear a loud scream from downstairs in the main room of the house, I basically throw myself out of the bed and run down to the stairs with suprising speed. I come to realization that Jake, Marissa and Anthony are all smoking weed. Really...

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I can obviously tell that Marissa has had way too much and is completely high off her ass, probably seeing unicorns.

"Come join us baby." says marissa, stuttering and stumbling on her words.

"Uh, no thanks..." I state bluntly. "I'm fine with the real world..."

"I can hear colorsssss oh my goddd...!" Marissa screams.

I sigh, god she is completely loopy.

"Why did you scream?"

"Jake was touching me in the no-no spot" she giggles as Jake smirks at her with a certain look in his eye.

"Oh, great to know..." I state before heading back upstairs.

I plop back down on my bed, but for some reason I do not feel alone. I scan the room for any intruders, but see none. I look at my door hanging wide open, having a fear of seeing a shadow figure or something in open doorways, I always have had to shut my doors at night. I get up and quickly close the door and sit back on my bed. I eventually feel my eyes get heavy once more and cover up and lay down, slowly falling asleep once again.

What I didn't know what that I was indeed being watched...from inside my room.

The next morning I awaken slowly, get out of bed and come to realize that the house is completely silent. I figure everyone is still in their rooms asleep. I start the morning by going downstairs and eating breakfast for myself.

Once i finish I head outside, the soft breeze blowing at my small, 5ft. 2in. figure. I approach the lake as my image appears on the water's surface. My soft sky blue eyes peering back at me from the water's smooth surface.

A figure slowly walks up beside me, an absolutely horrific sight, my beloved friend Marissa with her eyes gouged out, blood everywhere, my eyes widen in horror at what I'm seeing only on the water's surface.

"Marissa!? Oh my god what happened!?"

Her soft voice rings through my head, "The pool room...help us..."

"Help us..." She continues.

"Free us..." She says, her voice suddenly having the tone as if hundreds of people are saying the exact same words at the same time.

"Save us..." The voices continue inside my head, they chant over and over as other people begin appearing around my friend and I, all of them covered in blood, wounds showing how and where they were bruitally murdered.

"You will be his...like us...Just like us..." The voices scream into my head, I scream and fall to my knees, covering my ears, begging for the voices to come to a halt.

"Marissa!"

Suddenly I jolt out of bed, sweat coating my skin as if someone just dumped a bucket on me, my sheets dampened aswell.

"Holy...shit..."

I get out of bed quickly but trip over something at my feet, my knee slams to the floor, catching myself. I wince at the pain from my knee, I sit on the floor and tend to my scrapped up, bleeding knee. I look at what I had tripped on, a small bucket? It looks recently emptied as small droplets are still remaining on it's inside walls...I never packed a bucket...nor was there a bucket in here last night.

I blow off the event and get up to my feet and run downstairs to check on my friends, fearing my nightmares may come to life.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs I sigh in relief after discovering that my friends are all spread out on the couches asleep.

"Thank god..."


	4. Breakfast and Possible Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 4

The next morning was mainly spent arguing over what food to eat..Marissa wanted eggs, sausage and bacon while the guys wanted Waffles and Pancakes. I wanted French toast, but i'm sure my vote is out of question because Marissa is pretty dang locked on her choice and snaps at anyone who objects her choice of food.

After we finish eating food, mine was a large majority burnt, as Marissa isn't exactly the finest cook in the house...I hate burnt food to be honest. So i barely ate any of my food on my plate, instead I found more interest in the small fruits and bananas in the house to snack on. After all this I am now sitting in the living room with the satisfied Marissa, after she finished eating her choice of food. The boys are no where to be found...

"Where are the guys?"

"Oh god you miss them already? Wow I didn't think you liked any of them!" Marissa bursts out.

"No, I don't like them. They are horny pigs and only want to get in your pants..." i state to her plainly, knowing it's true.

"Wow Aliss. You know you can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, I don't even know why I hang out with you most of the time." She says, crossing her arms and giving me a glare.

Did she really just say that to me? Instead of arguing with her, I leave the cabin through the front door, taking a look outside. The lake in the back of the Cabin looks so amazing, so peaceful, as if I could see a deer pop up out of no where and take a drink of the beautiful lake.

How could such bad murders and deaths happen on such beautiful land?

I slowly walk away from the cabin and to the lake, basically beckoning me. Remembering what happened in my nightmare, I find myself very reluctant to look at myself in the water, but I do anyways. I stare at my reflection in the deep grey waters that shine blue in the sunlight. My black hair being somewhat highlighted by the sun's rays above my head, my blueish green eyes staring back at me in the water. I wait...gathering the strength to witness the events of my nightmare, thinking people could appear around me any second. But nothing happens.

Am i losing my mind...? I think I should just pack myself up and catch a ride home...but the thought of flagging down some stranger from around these parts doesn't sound at all pleasant...

I suddenly begin seeing some surprisingly large bubbles rising to the surface of the water at the end of the dock I am at. Curious of what is causing the bubbles, I slowly step out onto the dock, stepping further and further out into the water, the dock shaking under my feet...god I hate docks...especially when they are shaky...why am I curious about this anyway? It could just be a big fish trying to speak English...I can't help but laugh at the thought as I get further out and closer to the bubbles. I stand at the end of the dock, looking down at the huge bubbles rising and spreading as they reach the surface of the water. I don't see a thing under the water...it's way too dark down there...wait...I think I see something...I get on my hands and knees, looking down into the water as I see a dark figure rising from within the depths, following the bubbles, getting larger...and larger..and larger!

Suddenly the figure springs out of the water, a huge, large figure of a man, I didn't have a second to see any features before huge hands grab me around the waist and yank me roughly into the depths of the water with it. I struggle and scream out into the darkness of the water surrounding me as the huge man drags me deeper under the water. I look down at the man pulling me down, he is wearing a hockey mask...which is extremely damaged, a huge ax mark is on the left side of the mask. More than a hundred other different cuts and scratches are visible on the dirty, old Hockey mask. Immediately everything matches up, ITS FUCKING JASON VOORHEES DRAGGING ME UNDER WATER.

Trying to come to realization of his existence and all this happening at once, I realize i am running out of oxygen. I immediately begin kicking at him as hard as i can, which didn't seem to be affecting him one bit, it didn't even force his head to the side or anything...I try weakly to try and pry his powerful hands off me, only for him to grasp harder, causing me to whimper out into the water engulfing me.

I begin to lose consciousness...this is the end of me...

* * *

 **AHHHH WILL SHE DIE? WILL SHE LIVE? WILL HE LET GO? WILL HE HOLD ON? MY GOD SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

 **Hey guys i'm backkkk :D ...i act as if people care. Haha anyway here is another short chapter..Sorry about that. I have been up all night and decided to write this at like 4 am before school. Amazing plan RIGHT? :D I have like no fuel right now. BUT hopefully I can get another chapter in BEFORE tomorrow! AND i'm so sorry if there are any crap grammar in my chapters...I do not own any good writing applications like Microsoft Word...all i have is Notepad, Wordpad, and crap like that...They don't tell me if I make a mistake at all. So PLEASE try to be nice on the crap grammar...until i find something to settle on...**

 **Thank youuuu :)**


	5. Fake Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 5

Feeling consciousness slowly slipping away from me, i suddenly feel the hands that were once holding so tightly onto me release me. I immediately swim as fast as I can to the surface and take a huge gasp of air that my lungs have longed to absorb for the last minute or so that I held my breath beneath the surface of the water. I NEED to get out of here! I quickly swim to shore as fast as I can and climb weakly out of the water as I feel gravity weigh me down. I run as fast as my legs can carry me to the large log cabin as I hear water moving in the lake behind me. Oh god he is following me! Just leave me alone!

I frantically arrive at the cabin and throw the slide door open and slam it shut once I get inside, immediately locking it behind me. I take a look towards the lake...he is gone...? What? Are you serious?

I slowly back away from the back door as I suddenly bump into someone, causing me to scream out of instinct and throw myself around to see who I bumped into...an extremely confused and slightly concerned Marissa. Oh god I'm so happy she is alright. I throw my arms around her as she stiffens and holds her arms away from me.

"Oh god, oh god thank god you are okay. D-Did you see what happened outside? I-I saw him...I saw Jason..."

Marissa suddenly shoves me away from her, a look of disgust all over her face, "Oh my god you smell like fish! Dead rotten fish! So disgusting! Don't even think about touching me again!" She says, throwing her hands as if adding exaggeration to her words...she didn't care at all about what I just said...

"...Did you even hear me...?" I ask quietly under my slightly labored breath.

"Nope. Start over." Marissa states...she is so lucky I am not in the position or situation where I would hurt her right now.

"I saw him!"

"Oh you saw one of the boys outside? Wow...I knew they would fuck up their sneaky plan to act stealthy and try to find that fucked-up hockey guy themselves..."

"No Marissa, I saw JASON!" I basically scream as adrenaline continues to course through my veins from what happened less than 5 minutes ago.

"You are tripping balls, Aliss. Did you get into the weed or something?"

"No! Why the hell would I bother with that crap!?" My eyes watch as her face comes to realization as her eyes widen.

"You didn't even think to grab the fucker when you seen him? Are you KIDDING ME? I can't believe you let him go!"

Oh my god...is this really what she is concerned about...she isn't even concerned about me in the slightest.

"Well I couldn't exactly grab him when he is fucking pulling me under the god damn lake! I almost died!"

"Then why didn't you?" She asks me.

"...He let me go..." I am still so confused as of why he let me go...was he prolonging my suffering? Toying with me? Waiting for the right moment to strike?

"He let you go? Where did you see him swim off to!?" She basically bumps into my cold, dripping figure as she scans the grounds outside the house in search.

"Didn't you say the boys are outside...searching for that guy...?" I ask, looking up at Marissa, she looks into my eyes with shock and realization.

"Oh my god...you are right! Go out there and find them! I will make sure he doesn't get inside the house while you are gone!"

"Are you kidding me!? I'm sitting here dripping wet after what I just experienced, and you want me to go back out there, ALONE? I'm sorry Marissa, but you didn't see this fucking guy. He is HUGE. I'm more than positive if I try to even attempt to attack him, I will seem like a toddler trying to wrestle its father. I even tried kicking this guy in the face while he was dragging me under water! It did NOTHING to him!"

"Then you should have kicked harder! Damn it really seems like you want to die. Now stop whining and GO!" Marissa demands as she shoves me back out into the crisp cold air and locks me out of the cabin.

I stare at the closed sliding glass door as Marissa walks away from it, tears burning in my eyes as they threaten to rise into my sight..

' _...how could she do this to me...'_ I ask myself, feeling tears begin to blur my vision and I am forced to wipe my eyes clean with my cold, damp sleeve. I look into the distance towards the direction of the remaining sun's rays, the sun falling behind the thousands of trees that seem to be stretching out towards it.

' _What do I do now...I have no idea where those fucking guys are...they could be dead for all I know...'_ that thought giving me chills, I'm not sure if it was the thought or just the cold...but I'm terrified out here. Alright...lets just do this and hopefully she will let me back in if I find them...

I slowly make my way into the dark woods surrounding the cabin, in the direction that I know fore sure that the campsite itself is located...where he is located as well...lets just hope I find those damn guys and have us all return to the cabin in one piece...

...god help me...

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh man. Marissa, Aliss's one and only friend, kicked her out and basically gave her a death sentence. This just comes to show that people who are scared act in a similar manner they would act if they were drunk, both bring the real person to the surface. Anyway i'm so happy i was able to post two chapters in one day! I am using this new kind of Microsoft-word-knock-off called Kingsoft Writer. I'm not quite happy since it doesn't automatically auto correct a lowercase i into an upper case I like Microsoft Word does. It's not that I'm too lazy to go back and fix it its just a lot more helpful and makes chapters a lot faster to write. Anywho. If you like how this story is going so far, REVIEW! Let me know! :D**

 **\- Viv**


	6. Captivity

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)

Chapter 6

I continue to make my way slowly into the thick woods, the weeds practically grabbing at my legs as they struggle to make their way towards my possible death.

"...Why did Marissa do that to me..." my voice whimpers through the dark trees surrounding me, tears clouding my vision as my legs continue to carry me deeper into the woods. How am I supposed to possibly find those guys out here in the pitch black...? I cant even see a thing...

After what feels like forever of just me treading through the woods aimlessly, the sound of running water catches my attention and I begin to follow the constant sound. My ears suddenly tune in to the sound of footsteps I hadn't noticed were shadowing mine until now, causing me to freeze on the spot.

The sound of silence fills my ears...am I hearing things? My eyes scan around my surroundings, as if hoping to catch sight of anyone, or any thing, possibly stalking me in the pitch black trees around me.

...my eyes cant see shit out here...even if something was following me I wouldn't have been able to see it anyway. My eyes are completely useless out here, basically forcing me to rely on all my other senses.

I proceed deeper into the woods, hearing the foot steps following me once again.

I swear there is something behind me...only one way to find out...

I begin sprinting as if a killer was holding a knife 5 inches behind my back, basically as fast as my legs can go.

The sounds of the footsteps get louder and heavier, there is definitely someone following me now...someone heavy...it has to be Jason...

My legs keep going for what seems like forever until they begin to ache and scream at me to stop, there is no way I can stop unless I want to die..

Out of no where the ground suddenly disappears out from under my feet and my entire world literally turns upside down, forcing me to scream out in fear.

My eyes look in every direction as the sounds of footsteps instantly slow down.

Oh fuck...oh fuck oh fuck he is coming up behind me...I cant move..something is holding me upside down from my right foot...maybe I'm stuck in some kind of trap he set up...?

My questions soon get answered as a large hand's fingers wrap around my ankle my body is dangling from and the a shiny object catches the moon's rays, sending a bright shine into my eye for only a second from mere centimeters from my foot. What the moon shined on appeared to be a small knife...IS HE GOING TO CUT MY FOOT OFF? I instantly throw my body into a panic and into a struggle my body has never had to go through before, the thoughts of him cutting my foot off flood my mind and a loud scream erupts from my lungs in pure fear, "Plea-please! Don't! I-I will leave! I promise! Just let me go! I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

The huge man cuts the rope, holding me upside down by my foot just like I was being held by the rope, but instead of a rope his hand is what is holding me...

In an instant he tosses me up into the air a surprising height and catches my waist and pulls me over his shoulder as if my body was a lifeless corpse and he was carrying me to get disposed of.

"H-hey! What are you doing...?! Put me down!" My fists slam down against the huge mass-murderer's solid back, struggling and squirming against him as he walks through the woods carrying me as if my body weighs nothing to him...even though I'm sure it doesn't weigh a thing to him.

I continue my useless struggles while he walks to god knows where until about probably 5 minutes pass and we enter what seems to be an old cabin, suddenly he pulls me off his shoulder and I am roughly placed on the wood floor, taking in my new surroundings. He placed me in a corner of an old cabin, probably used to keep storage in. The entire cabin is empty, except for a few broken beds and a pile of wood stacked up across the room from me, both the broken beds are on the side of the cabin I am on, but only one is close enough to touch. My eyes fall upon the huge man kneeled down in front of me, this is the first time I actually see him face to face. Holy fucking shit...he is like, twice my size towering over my trembling, freezing, curled up figure huddled in the corner of the large room he placed me in.

"W-w-what do you want with me...?" My voice extremely quiet as I speak to him, arms wrapped around myself in an attempt to hold in any ounce of heat left in my body. He appears to be observing my obvious shivering...the shivering so bad it is even affecting my speech. My god...its so cold...my eyes search his mask, body language, anything to tell me anything about why I am here with him. I stare into the black eye holes of his mask...the cabin barely lit at all, and what is being lit is only being lit dimly by the moon alone. I cant see his eyes at all...which adds to the intimidation he is facing me with.

"...please just let me go...I had nothing to do with anything I swear...just please..." Tears burning my eyes, threatening to fall and reveal my weak and vulnerable state to him, which will probably be what he is looking for to finally end this all. Suddenly he rises to his feet, causing me to jump. Jason grabs something from behind him and reveals a rope to me that is looped around itself, it was probably on his belt loop or something. He suddenly approaches me with the rope, causing me to scream in confusion and fear as he grabs my wrists and wraps and ties them up with the rope, causing me to scream in pain from the rough pulling and tight feeling of rope dragging against my skin, causing rope-burn. As he finishes he cuts the extra rope with the same blade he cut me down with, which appears to be a hunting knife.

Looking at my hands I try to separate my wrists from each other, only for Jason to react not so proudly at this action as he grabs me by my hair, his other hand holding both my wrists. He suddenly begins to tighten his hold on my wrists, forcing me to scream out in intense pain as I feel the stress on my bones. I feel his stare boring into my very soul with rage, his tightening only increasing, causing me to scream out.

"Alright! I wont try to get out! Just please stop!" Just like that, he stops.

He suddenly rises to his feet again, I can feel that he is staring at me with a look as if telling me to not even try to escape, he is probably going to leave.

And just like that, he turns around and leaves the cabin, shutting the door behind him securely. I hear him messing with the door, probably making it so I have no way of getting out.

...I just hope I don't die tonight...

 **Man that is a long chapter. I hope it was worth it! This took so many hours to write. Dang...**


	7. Good or Evil

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)

Chapter 7

Hearing his heavy feet leave the door and become distant, I rise to my feet and begin searching for a way out. I need to get back to Marissa so we can call the police for help...

Looking down at my hands and the rope tightly cocooned around my wrists, I raise my hands so that I can see the rope..there is no slack anywhere in the rope, giving me no other choice but to begin to try and bite my way out.

Biting at the rope I try and pull at the tight loops around my wrists, why is he keeping me in here? Does he normally do this with his victims...? That is highly doubtful..

Tugging and pulling at the rope, I get no where what so ever.

"Ugh.." Giving up, I lower my arms in defeat. Fine, I will have to focus on getting out of here instead.

I run to one of the windows in the cabin, of course, it happens to be just high enough that I cant climb out of it. Fuck my luck.

I know screaming out for help wont get me anywhere, it will only piss him off and drag me into an even earlier death than I have scheduled already on my agenda for tonight.

I put my hands out the window of the cabin and try to hull myself out of the window, not getting anywhere though as my weak sounds of struggle escape my throat with each heave in an attempt to lift myself out of the window.

Its impossible...the windows are way too high...

Sighing in defeat, I sit down on one of the beds and the wood holding up the mattress under neath collapses, a loud scream escapes my lungs as I fall about a foot, the mattress and myself land on the floor with a loud 'ploof.'

Great...

My body immediately goes completely stiff and my eyes go wide as the sounds of blood-curdling screams reach my ears, it sounds like one of the guys..oh my god...this cant be real...

My eyes close tightly as I attempt to cover my ears to shield out the terrible screams, but my attempt fails miserably as I am reminded about the ropes around my wrists as only one ear gets covered.

The screams continue to roar through the forest, I scream to block out the sounds.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!"

All goes silent, inside the cabin and out.

A jolt of pure fear shoots up my spine at the eerie pure silence.

For the longest time, nothing happens. Exhaustion slowly consumes me as I sit on the soft bed.

I Slowly lie down on the mattress, my body has yet to stop shivering from my freezing, drenched clothing. I curl up around myself, trying to keep warm, as neither of the beds have blankets on them.

My shivering, cold body slowly relaxes as I allow my exhaustion to take hold of me.

Dark images flash in my mind...

Am I dreaming...?

I am in the cabin..laying on the mattress...

My eyes scan the extremely dark room...its still night...I have no idea what time it is...

The door to the cabin slowly opens.

This feels like a dream...as if I'm not here at all...

Jason steps into the cabin, he catches sight of me...he has returned...but why?

My body is numb...I cant feel a thing...my body has been shivering so long it has begun to ache...

He approaches me...his eyes locked on me behind the familiar hockey mask...I cant see them...but I know his eyes are watching my every move...

I am too cold to move...too weak...to exhausted...everything I see is a blur...this has to be a dream...

He kneels down in front of my face

The smell of pine trees, rain, and a hint of something that smells similar to rotting can be smelt from him...probably the smell of death...?

He suddenly stands and walks and looks around the cabin as if searching for something desperately.

He leaves the cabin.

Everything goes black again as my eyes close...

A loud thud about 10 minutes later causes me to jump and open my eyes once again.

Jason is suddenly in the middle of the cabin, the door of the cabin shut tightly. He seems to be carrying something on his shoulder...it seems like a large blanket...

...what if it has a body in it...

My body instantly fills with fear as I watch the item on his shoulder, he approaches me.

"...p-p-ple-please..." My body shivering so hard my words can barely escape my chattering mouth.

He throws the blanket onto the ground in front of me, in my view, showing me the blanket is completely empty.

Why does he have it...? I need it...

Suddenly he approaches me and stops when he is right in front of me, I feel hands lift me up off the mattress and place me on the blanket sprawled out on the wood floor...what is he doing?

He kneels beside me and begins grabbing at my clothes.

"...s-s-stop! P-please! N-n-n-no! Pl-please S-s-stop!" I try to scream out as he begins ripping my freezing clothing off my completely chilled skin, freezing to the touch.

He seems to come to a halt as soon as I am only left in my bra and underwear, he seems to be looking at my skin. No surprise it is probably strange colors from touching the freezing clothing for so long.

He raises one hand to the height of his chest and his other pulls off the glove off, his skin exposed. He softly places his hand on one of my arms, his skin has a really rough feel to it...he seems to be feeling the temperature of my skin.

Just as soon as he placed his hand on me his hand is removed from my skin.

He suddenly stands and goes to the other bed in the room and lifts the mattress off the bed and carries it over to the bed I was previously lying on before. I watch as he places the mattress on the ground beside the bed.

He looks at me, approaches me once more and slides his arms under my shivering form and lifts me in the air once again and I am placed on the newly-placed mattress.

I am so confused...why did he do all of this...?

He carries the blanket over to me and wraps my shivering body up in the blanket.

Oh my god...its so warm...so warm...I see what he did now...the previous bed was wet because of my clothes...he took off my clothes due to them being so wet and freezing...and he got the blanket to keep me warm...but...why? Why is he doing all of this? This makes no sense to me...he is supposed to be a cold-blooded killer...yet he seems to be taking care of me...

I watch as he stands and watches me, I think he is watching my eyes...since they are the only thing moving...

The warmth...

The comfort...

So exhausted...

My eyes close as sleep falls over me again...this time, undisturbed...

 **Whew.. Long chapter. I have updated this story every day so far XD for the last 4 days. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Reviewing shows me that people actually stop to read these chapters I have put so many hours into writing. I am of course writing this for you guys, and my own pleasure! This entire idea came from a dream I had one night. The dream was basically this story's summary. So I decided to make it a reality! Thank you so much for reading this story of mine so far! Xoxo**

 **\- Viv**


	8. Conversations with a Killer

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)

Chapter 8

The sun rises the next morning, its rays shining through the windows of the cabin. My eyes open as I awaken, stretching, I let out a quiet long moan.

I begin looking around the cabin I have spent the night in, for once being able to actually see. The wood of the cabin seems very weak, but at the same time very strong. Sitting up, I am reminded that my body is basically naked besides for my bra and underwear. Remembering last night, a lot of questions are still unanswered.

I guess I can try asking...but I doubt an answer will be given out of him...where is he anyway...?

Looking around, I slowly rise to my feet, not caring much about anyone seeing me, since I'm positive there is no one around. I walk over to the door of the cabin and attempt to push it open, failing, I put more strength into it, leaning my body into the door and putting more muscle into it.

I get no where. I'm sure he tied the door shut from the outside or something...or he jammed it, or both...

Sighing in defeat, I walk over to one of the windows and peek outside, the woods look so amazing...there is so much green. The sounds of birds singing in the trees can be heard, there is so much nature everywhere...its so peaceful.

It is definitely a lot warmer out than it was last night...that was just terrible...

Continuing to look out the window, my eyes spot some movement in the woods, a large man wearing a familiar hockey mask treads closer to the cabin, coming this way.

He must have figured I had awoken by now...

Quickly ducking my head under the window I make my way back to the bed, sitting on it I wrap myself back up in the blanket.

He basically saved my life last night...I thought he was supposed to take lives...not save them...

Who knows his reasoning...maybe some day I will find out why.

A loud bang on the door causes me to jump out of my skin basically, my eyes immediately lock on the door as it shakes. The shaking stops and some fidgeting can be heard for a while, it stops and the shaking begins again as the door makes a loud scrape sound and comes open.

He steps into the cabin and his eyes lock on me, he turns around and pulls the door shut with a loud slam of force, he continues to pull even when the door has shut completely. The door pulls closer an inch and he stops, seeming to have jammed it again. Does he think I will try to dart out?

I watch him with curiosity and he turns to me again and approaches me, I tighten the blanket more around me as he gets closer. He kneels in front of me, about a foot away. I can now see his eyes..or eye...as one is lower than the other, and I cant quite see it very well. Looking into his main eye, I see a hint of concern in his chocolate-brown eye.

"...um..Mr. Jason...why..am I here..?" I whisper to him while looking down so I can spill the words out without feeling pressure, my eyes look back into his. His eyes seem to hold confusion in them. Why is he confused?

"...can't you speak...? Don't be afraid to...It wont bother me..." Looking into his eyes, trying to show softness and truth, as it is the truth.

He shakes his head side to side.

"...you cant speak..?"

He shrugs slowly.

"...why don't you try...?"

He shakes his head again.

I look around the room, "...maybe there could be a way for you to talk to me...without actually talking...?"

He rises to his feet and begins searching the room for anything.

"...Jason...where are my friends...?"

He freezes and slowly looks back at me, he watches me for a few seconds before looking away and continuing his search.

...I'm guessing that means they are gone...or maybe he didn't know they were here until now...but that is very doubtful...

"...Do you know how to write...? Maybe you could write your answers to me...or something..."

He stops and looks at me, his eye holds an answer of '..wow nice thinking, I should have thought of that first..' He walks back to the door, unjams it and leaves.

A while later he returns, empty handed. Maybe he forgot...

He kneels in front of me again and pulls out a stack of yellow sticky-notes and a pen.

Nevermind...

He begins writing something out...

He rips the note off the stack and places the note in front of me, did he really just rip it instead of pulling it off? I set that aside and read the note, the handwriting pretty sloppy and seems to be written on there as if he was cutting into a pumpkin or something. Gently though.

' _Your friends are dead.'_

Well...I give him props for being flat-out with me at least...

"...oh..." I look down in disappointment...surprisingly no tears shed. I guess its because I never really knew the guys, and Marissa was a bitch...

"...they were looking for you...to try and kill you so they could get famous...I didn't want to come along...but Marissa made me. I'm sorry for invading..." I look up at him, he seems to be writing a response. He then again rips it off and gives it to me, taking it.

' _Gives me something to do, though the fights some people put up against me piss me off, but they also amuse me.'_

"..Oh...anyway...you do know you can just peel the pages off right...?" I quietly let out a giggle.

He looks at the stack and takes a hold of one of the tore pieces of paper and slowly pulls it, watching in amusement and amazement as it slowly peels off cleanly. I cant hold back from his astonishment and break out into a fit of giggles and laughter. He looks at me and back at the paper he peeled off, noticing it stick to his gloved finger, he shakes his hand fast, trying to get it off, he then decides to use his other hand to take it off him. The paper then sticks to his other glove, causing me to erupt with more laughter as he begins to get frustrated with the small paper and uses both hands to roll it into a small ball and throw it off him, only for the ball to stick to him.

I am now crying in laughter, I reach over with my tied hands and pull the sticky wad of paper off him with my fingers and place it on the wood floor. I look into his eye, which is holding frustration and embarrassment within it.

"Can you please untie me...? There is no way for me to possibly get out...I don't have enough strength to even budge the door when its jammed...and yes I tried..."

Feeling his anger rise as I tell him I tried escaping, I begin feeling uncomfortable, knowing he is staring at me with anger.

"...I wont try it again...I have no way to leave anyway...plus you could easily catch up to me...If I do try...you can kill me...and I wont beg or fight back..." Slowly I look up into his eye. He seems to be considering it.

"...plus...I need to...pee..." I spit out the last word, staring at the ground, my face red in embarrassment.

He suddenly takes my wrists and pulls out a folded pocket knife, unfolds it and cuts the rope off my hands.

I pull my hands back to me and rub my bruised, purple wrists slowly, I look at him. His eye shows concern as he looks at my wrists, but he seems to brush it off, knowing I will be just fine. He rises to his feet and takes a hold of one of my arms and pulls me to my feet, I whimper as I try to remain seated, knowing I am mostly naked. He seems to realize and lets go of my arm, allowing me to wrap myself back up in the blanket.

"...I need clothes first..." I say, looking up at him, my face red as a tomato. He seems to be blushing as well in embarrassment for forgetting as he immediately turns away and leaves the cabin.

I look at the notes he wrote me so far and smile to myself.

We are actually having conversations together...

I am having conversations with a murderer...

With Jason Voorhees...


	9. Possible Friendship

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)

Chapter 9

Jason eventually returns with a new pair of clothes, I have no idea where he got them, but I put them on anyway. Surprising they fit me pretty well.

"Thank you, Jason."

He nods and walks to the door, which he left unjammed since he returned with the clothes, he stands at the door, waiting and watching me. I walk out the door and into the sunlight and greenery surrounding me, turning to Jason, he doesn't seem as though he is going to let me out of his sight.

"..are there bathrooms..?"

He follows me out and begins walking towards the main part of the run-down camp, making sure to listen for my footsteps following him. I follow him into the campsite and we arrive at a small basic restroom building, he stops walking and allows me to go into the woman's bathroom alone.

The bathroom has toilet stalls on one side, and shower stalls across from them, a mirror and sinks along the back wall, I walk into one of the toilet stalls. None of the toilets have running water...fabulous...

After I finish I walk back out to Jason, who is walking around without a sound throughout the camp area, surveying the area. I walk over to him and he catches sight of me and allows me to approach him. He leads me back the way we came and back to the cabin, I reluctantly follow.

"...how many people come to the camp per week..? You seem to be constantly looking around as if they always come..."

He raises a hand, showing me 3 fingers, answering my question.

"Oh, I'm sure some weeks you don't ever get intruders..."

He nods.

We arrive at the cabin and he waits for me to get inside first, I do. He comes inside after me and jams the door shut and watches as I sit down on the bed, he follows and sits in front of me.

"...now that you can answer...why am I here...?"

He watches me as I speak, picking up the sticky notes, he writes his response and slowly peels the page off and gives it to me, I take it and read it.

' _You are different from anyone else I have ran into.'_

"How...? I am no different..."

He begins writing again.

' _You are clean, you don't do bad things. Intruders normally have the scent of alcohol on their breath, the scent of drugs. You don't have any of that.'_ He begins writing another page.

' _You don't go around having sex with everyone. I have a feeling you are full of innocence. Something tells me I need to keep you. Keep you as mine.'_

"...Well..If you really want to keep me...then I need a lot...I will just be a burden on you..."

' _Then I will have to kill you.'_

I freeze up once I read this note, fear filling me, I look into his eye. He is completely serious...

"...Alright...you can keep me if you really want to...I don't really have anyone who cares about me at home..." I explain, looking at my hands. "I am always alone. No one cares..." He places a note in front of me.

' _I am growing to care. I know how it feels to have those emotions.'_

He cares...about me...? Looking into his eyes, I can see he is being honest with me.

"...you care..about me..? Yet my own father doesn't care about me...but you do..."

He slowly nods and begins writing another note.

' _What about your mother?'_

"...She...isn't alive...she passed away when I was born...I never got to meet her..." Tears beginning to sting my eyes, threatening to fall. He places another note in front of me, on top of the other.

' _I am sorry.'_

"Its fine, Jason..." I say, smiling a little at him. "Do..you maybe have any food...?"

He stands up, nodding, he leaves the cabin.

I listen as his footsteps become distant. I'm sure staying here will be more eventful then the real world...and I can live with someone who actually cares about me for once in my life...I just hope this cabin wont be my life.

Wrapping myself back up in the blanket, I collect all the notes he has written me so far and tuck them away under the mattress. The waiting game begins.

After about a half hour of pondering over what kind of food he will bring back, the door unjams and Jason enters. He walks over to me and kneels in front of me and holds out my breakfast.

"...a cooked squirrel...?"

He nods.

...I guess its better than nothing. Plus I dont want to anger him by being picky. I take the meaty, skinned squirrel and begin eating the meat off its bones.

Once I finish, Jason takes the remains and tosses them out a window and returns to me.

"...I really don't want to be in this cabin my whole life..." I say to him, looking down. He hands me another sticky note.

' _You wont. You need to build trust with me. Then I will give you more freedom.'_

"You dont trust me...?"

' _No.'_

He watches as I begin to become disappointed.

"...Have you ever done this to anyone else before? There are so many other people like me out there..."

' _No, I have never done this before. And no, there is no one else like you out there.'_

"That is sweet...but I know there are other people like me out there..."

' _Not that I have ever seen in my life. So no.'_

He hands me another note.

' _What is your name?'_

"..Alissandra...Aliss for short..."

' _Very beautiful name.'_

I begin to blush as I read the note and I look up at him, it looks like he might be regretting giving that to me out of nervousness.

"I heard what happened to you as a child...I have always felt so bad for you...I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you..."

This seems to have set something off inside him as he begins to form his hands into fists, anger filling his eyes.

"...I..didn't mean to make you mad...I know it is probably really hard...for you to have to remember that...those people deserve their fate for what happened to you...If I were there..I would have saved you..."

His anger seems to soften at my words, until there seems to be no anger left. He begins writing another note.

' _You would have?'_

"Yes..no one deserves that..." I respond, looking into his eye with sadness for him.

"Its a miracle you survived..."

' _I didn't survive. Somehow I came back to life. I still cannot explain it.'_

"You have an explanation for all the other times?"

He nods and begins writing another.

' _My mother keeps me alive. She may be gone, but she has a strong spirit.'_

"I'm sure she was a very wonderful woman...and still is...I have no doubt about that...she loved you so much...she still loves you like crazy..."

' _I know. She tells me every day."_

"What? You can talk to her?"

He nods.

"How?"

' _Through my mind...somehow...'_

"Seems like telepathy, Jason. The ability to speak to others through the mind."

He shrugs and gets to his feet.

"Where are you going?" I watch him, not exactly wanting to be left alone.

' _To check for other intruders.'_ He leaves once giving me the note.

What is happening to me..? Yesterday I was scared of him...now I am talking to him like he is my best friend...

 **DA FRIENDSHIP IS SAILING :D**


	10. Bad Idea

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)

Chapter 10

As I await Jason's return, I decided to look through the notes he has written me so far.

' _You are different from anyone else I have ran into.'_

' _You are clean, you don't do bad things. Intruders normally have the scent of alcohol on their breath, the scent of drugs. You don't have any of that. You don't go around having sex with everyone. I have a feeling you are full of innocence. Something tells me I need to keep you. Keep you as mine.'_

Keep me as his...? I'm not sure I really understand what he meant by that...keep me like a pet or something...? I sure hope not...

' _I am growing to care. I know how it feels to have those emotions.'_

I am still very shocked he wrote this...he cares...? Jason Voorhees cares about someone in this world...and its me? Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better...who knows...

...but every time I read it I feel something in my stomach...maybe this is what it feels to have 'butterflies' in your stomach? I also get very warm inside...as does my face. I know I am definitely keeping this note.

Smiling to myself, I tuck away the note under the mattress again. What will he think if he finds them there...? Being horded and saved...will he think I'm weird? Why am I worrying about this anyway...?

Tucking all the notes under the mattress, I stand and walk over to one of the windows and peer out it, looking around to see if I can spot him. No luck...he must be pretty deep in the woods.

...what will happen if I scream for him..?

My eyes widen in wonder. How will he react? Will he come to protect me or will he not?

Only one way to find out...

Building up the most violent scream I can create, I release it.

"JASONNNNN!"

My own voice ringing in my ears, I settle down and wait.

Literally not even 3 minutes later...

A loud crash erupts from the door, I practically jump out of my skin at the sudden loud noise and watch as Jason literally bursts through the door, machete in hand. He looks as though he is ready to butcher someone to death...his eyes lock on me immediately then they begin searching the room frantically.

After catching sight of no one, he approaches me...the way he is walking and watching me...I can tell he is furious...

He grabs me by the arm and pulls me roughly to my feet, I let out a loud whine in pain from the roughness, he forces me to look into his eyes.

He looks as though he is about to explore my insides with his machete...

He shakes me roughly, his eyes giving me the message of 'Tell me what the fuck happened!'

"...I..I'm sorry...I..only wanted...to see what would happen..."

His eyes hold more boiling anger as I admit my reasoning to him shamefully. He suddenly throws me down on the mattress out of pure anger very roughly, causing my body to bounce back up an inch off the mattress due to the springs' recoil.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I know that now...I was curious about whether or not you would come and protect me or not even bother..." I look up at him hesitantly...not really wanting to see his reaction to my words.

His eyes bore into me with anger, an anger that seems to have calmed down slightly. He turns away from me, looking at the doorway. I follow his eyes, the door is lying on the ground...or what is left of it I should say...as the whole thing is basically in a million pieces.

His fists begin to shake very slightly, telling me his rage is building again...

"...maybe...we can find a new place for me...like the house my friends were in...it has plenty of food...running water...and a clean place for us to sleep..." I state to him, my voice quiet, not wanting to anger him even further.

"You could actually live in a large house...with heat and water...and I could cook stuff for us..." His fists slowly begin to relax as he turns and looks at me, his eyes seem to be contemplating over possibly considering it.

"...like I said...if I try to leave this area...you have full permission to kill me...you can torture me or whatever you prefer...plus you have a huge advantage over me..and I would rather live here with you than in the real world..."

His eyes observe me for a minute, he suddenly sheaths his machete and points to me, then immediately points to the floor. Basically telling me to stay in the cabin. He turns and leaves the cabin.

...that whole thing definitely not a good idea...

I sit and wait for what seems like forever until he returns. He approaches me and picks me up off the bed.

"Wait! Put me down! Just for a second!"

Confused, he places me back down. I gather the notes in my hands from under the mattress and let him pick me up again. He carries me back to the cabin my friends and I were staying at the night before.

As he enters the house, he puts me down inside and shuts the door. I look around and my eyes widen.

Most of the house I can see from the doorway is minorly destroyed...as if there was a small struggle in the living room. Probably from Marissa...

Jason walks off inside the house and checks out the rooms, I head upstairs and back to my room I was staying in. Everything up on the second story hasn't been touched at all. I grab my bag and place the notes inside it.


	11. Cooking with Jason ish

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 11

After I hide away the notes, I hear heavy footsteps leading to my bedroom. Turning, I find Jason in the doorway of the room, holding a note.

' _Why did you want to go back for my notes?'_

I shrug nervously, my face heating up, "I dunno…"

He approaches me and suddenly places the sticky note on my forehead, giggles escape my mouth as the paper sticks to me, blocking some of my vision.

I slowly peel the paper off my forehead, to see that his eyes show me he is smiling under his mask. I let out another giggle.

Placing the sticky note inside my bag, I proceed to walk to the bathroom down the hall, hearing Jason following me.

Once I get to the bathroom, I spin around and face Jason, who seems to have realized where I am heading.

"I need to shower…I feel icky…"

He responds with a nod and walks off into the house, I watch as he enters a room, probably checking for intruders.

Not planning to waste any more time, I turn around and walk into the bathroom and shut the door, not really bothering to lock it since he seems familiar with privacy.

I undress and look at my still bruised wrists; it's hard to think he is being so gentle now with me…hopefully it will stay this way…as long as I don't anger him…

Stepping into the shower, I proceed to clean myself in the warm water.

Once finished, I step out of the shower and begin drying myself.

It feels so good to be clean again…

I begin searching around for new clothes…

Oh god…did I forget to grab new clothes…? Great…if Jason is out there it's going to be awkward…

Slowly opening the door, I peek out into the hallway, Jason is nowhere in sight. Whew…

Slipping through the door, I make my way to my room swiftly, the towel wrapped around me.

Once I enter the bedroom I immediately turn around and shut the door and lock it. I really don't want him walking in on me…even if he has seen hundreds of naked bodies…I don't want mine to be added to his history.

Turning around I slam straight into a wall.

…but this wall is kind of soft…

…muscly…feels like a shirt…

Backing up, my eyes slowly rise up this 'wall', taking in the black, torn and tattered shirt in front of me, bordered by a thick, raggy, tattered and torn 'jacket'.

Taking in these familiar pieces of clothing, my mind wraps around the fact I just ran into Jason's chest…

Looking up at his hockey mask and brown eyes behind the mask looking down at me guarantees my suspicions.

My eyes widen like saucers in pure surprise and a hint of fear at the sight, making me instinctively back up against the door, my mouth agape.

He tilts his head slowly at my reaction, not seeing much of a problem in this situation.

His head-tilt looks so adorable, my gaping mouth slowly forms into a smile at the sight as I let out a giggle.

"H-hi Jason…" I say between giggles.

He slowly tilts his head back to its normal position, seeming to be eyeing my hair now, which is perfectly straight down my back and slightly dripping onto the towel it lies on. My black hair slightly shining in the light due to being drenched as well.

I slowly move away and to the dressers in the room, which my clothes remain in, I begin my search for new clean clothes to wear this afternoon.

Jason observes me as I rummage through my clothing, also peeking at what clothes I have stored in the dresser.

Pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a tshirt, bra and underwear, I look at him, hiding the bra and underwear between my shirt and pants.

He seems to have gotten the message and leaves the room after unlocking it.

Swiftly I dress into my new clean clothes.

Once finished, I exit the room to find Jason waiting outside the room for me.

"Come on, I wanna show you how real food tastes." I state, giggling.

We both head downstairs and to the kitchen.

I look around for a cookbook or something I could look off of and cook with the food stored in the house, which is a lot of food to be honest.

I find a cookbook and skim through the pages and show him a few pictures of food that I could cook, one picture being a variety of egg foods (dippy, scrambled, omelets, etc.), another picture showing a variety of cookies, and a few other pictures of different types of pasta.

He looks at the pictures with a confused look, as if thinking 'what am I supposed to do here? I have no idea what most of these even taste like…'

I pull the pictures back and look at them myself. Maybe I could surprise him with something…

He seems like he would probably be familiar with eggs…so maybe I could stick with eggs? And add a few sausages and toast with it? Sure I will go with that, and maybe I can cook cookies later.

Smiling to myself, I begin cooking, Jason watching closely at my work as it progresses.

Once I finish, I give Jason his plate and place my plate on the table and sit down.

"You can leave the room if you want, if it makes you more comfortable to eat alone." I tell him, smiling.

He nods and leaves the room.

I begin eating, pretty surprised at how nice everything turned out. I made sure to make his perfect so he will enjoy it, hopefully more than he enjoys his meals he has been eating 90% of his life.

Once I finish, I begin cleaning up my plate and all the dishes created during this cooking process.

I finish, Jason still hasn't come back…I've been done for a while…I even had enough time to completely clean everything up and he is still not done. Maybe his eggs ate him?

A giggle escapes my throat at the thought of that.

Just as I finish giggling he comes into the room, I take his plate, which is now completely empty. I smile, "Did you like it?"

He nods.

"More than cooked squirrel?"

He looks away from me, turning his head away slightly as well, he slowly nods.

"Yay!" I laugh and go and clean his plate.

* * *

 **Jason likes eggs, sausages and toast. XD Still going with updating almost every day! And I'm loving it! But I really wish more people will review…so I don't feel so lonely…**

 **Jason: *Nudges me***

 **Yea I do have you, Jason :)**

 **Jason: *smiles under his mask***


	12. Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing 'Guest', I don't know your name or anything, but thank you for your supportive words. You are so awesome :) It really gave me the need to keep going with this story and feel proud about it. Again, thank you.**

Chapter 12

The next morning I awaken to the sound of birds singing outside. Wrapped up in the blanket, lying on an insanely comfortable bed, it is definitely a lot more comfortable than that mattress I slept on the previous day.

I slowly stretch while still lying down and my hand lands in the spot next to me on the bed, but instead of my hand landing on the flat mattress, it lands on something else…

It feels like a body…

Hesitantly I turn my head to see Jason lying next to me.

My eyes widen huge in pure surprise and I see myself jump off the bed, but I can't get my legs to move to do so. So I just sit there, staring at him.

I swear he wasn't in here when I went to sleep last night…he was in a different room…why is he in here…when did he come in here…?

Staring at Jason, who is facing me and is still asleep, as I can see his eyes closed behind his mask and his breathing is calm.

Does he normally sleep with his mask on? That must be uncomfortable if he does…but I have a feeling he doesn't sleep with it on usually.

Continuing to watch him, I slowly relax. He looks so calm when he is asleep…and so peaceful.

As slow and silent as I can, I slowly crawl out of the bed. Wearing a nightgown I usually sleep in. Once I get out of the bed I slowly leave the room and shut the door behind me softly, knowing even the slightest noise will wake him.

Once I leave the room I head downstairs and to the kitchen, last night I ended up making cookies as well. Jason seemed to enjoy the cookies I made, I'm so happy he enjoys my food. I giggle to myself, remembering him admitting he likes my food more than cooked squirrel.

I still wonder why he came to sleep in my room…maybe he wanted to make sure I didn't leave?

Who knows…

* * *

2 months later

* * *

Jason and I have gotten very familiar with each other, I'm so happy we still stay in the same house, the huge log cabin.

Surprisingly no trashy teens have wandered onto Crystal Lake's property within two months…which is surprising even for Jason.

My sticky note collection has definitely multiplied by a ton. We have told each other a lot…and I think I am beginning to feel an attraction to him…not a friend attraction…greater than that…

Every night he has slept in my room with me, his reason for this is that he doesn't want to be alone again.

Sitting out at the lake, on the dock I sit and watch the water rippling in the gentle breeze. Jason has grown to trust me enough that he knows I won't try to leave and he doesn't care that I go outside, though he still recommends he be with me or nearby whenever I am outside.

I turn and look behind me, Jason is most likely checking the surroundings, he has been doing this a lot more lately due to the suspicious absence of intruders.

He has also been using this free time to spend it with me mostly.

The bad thing about living in the cabin is we are running out of food…most of the food has either gone bad or Jason and I have devoured it. Especially Jason, he seems to really enjoy it. Normal food has become his overall diet now, and it seems to be taking a pretty good effect on him.

I will have to find a way to get more food for us…I do have some money in my wallet I brought with me, only probably $50. That won't be able to get much food…but it will last us a while. I just hope he will let me leave to get food.

Hearing footsteps, I look behind me again and see Jason approaching the dock I am sitting on. Jason stops right before reaching the wood and looks down at it, he slowly trails his eyes along the dock and to me.

Is he hesitant to get on the dock with me?

I guess it makes sense…since this is probably the same dock he was last on before he drowned. I watch him.

"Come on Jason, I promise nothing will happen to you." I say with a smile.

He watches me and slowly steps onto it, seeing nothing getting weak at all, he continues walking slowly until he reaches me. I give him a smile as a reward.

"See? And now you are here with me." I giggle and pat the empty spot beside me.

He nods and sits down next to me, looking out over the water with me.

"…Jason…I really need to tell you something…I've been wanting to tell you this for about a month…its nothing bad, I promise…" I state to him, watching the water. I feel my face begin to heat up drastically, knowing he is watching me and waiting for me to go on.

"Please don't look at me when I say this…I'm nervous enough as it is…"

I take my brown jacket off and cover my face with it, so I feel less nervous and so I feel like I'm talking to myself so I will spit it out.

I feel his gaze shift away from me as I requested him to do.

"…Please don't get angry with me…or think I am becoming one of those girls who normally invade the camp…because I'm not…this is a different feeling then what they feel."

I feel his gaze on me again, I keep the hood of the jacket on my face.

"…Jason…for a while…I have felt as though…I have grown to have feelings for you…not friendship feelings…but more intense feelings…feelings I've never really felt before…what I am saying basically…is that I think I am falling for you…"

I can basically feel my face so warm with blush that I am sure I could trick someone into believing I have a bad fever.

Slowly I remove the hood from my view, only a small bit though, just enough for me to see him.

His eyes hold a surprisingly calm emotion towards my words.

My eyes widen as he suddenly wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against his side in a small hug.

My blush intensifies, if that is even possible at this point.

Slowly I return the hug as I wrap my arms around his large figure.

Suddenly I feel something pressed against my forehead, I slowly unwrap from him and take it off me, a sticky note. I turn it around and read what is written.

' _I have felt the same strange emotion towards you, Aliss. I tried denying it, but now that I have found out you have the same emotions as I do, I will accept them.'_

I feel tears rise in my eyes as I read this piece of yellow paper in my hands. I feel a gloved hand slowly turn my head to face Jason, who looks as though he is very concerned.

I slowly begin to smile at him as tears run from my eyes, "I'm not sad…I'm just happy…"

His eyes slowly begin to show that he is smiling as he pulls me against him again.

I look over the sticky note, to see a logo design printed over and over on the back of it, as well as a lack of stickiness.

"That was the last note?" I ask, looking up at him.

He nods.

We went through an entire stack of sticky notes within two months…wow…

"Maybe I could get more? As well as more food?"

His eyes seem to widen in interest at the last word, I giggle.

"Yes, I can get more food, Jason. As long as it is ok with you. But I don't have much money on me…I only brought 50 dollars…that won't be much for food…"

He watches me, seeming to have gotten an idea. He stands and leaves the dock and walks off somewhere.

He returns about 10 minutes later and sits behind me, I turn around to face him, facing away from the lake now.

He reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a large collection of money.

My eyes widen huge, "Where did you get that? Holy crap." He shrugs at my question and hands it to me.

I begin counting it, I get to 200 and suddenly run into a dollar stained red. Is that blood…? Pulling the dollar out of the stack, I show it to him.

"…is this money from your victims…?"

He slowly nods.

I frown at his response, "I can't take this Jason…it feels wrong…it isn't my money…" Handing it back to him.

He pushes my hand away, basically telling me to keep it.

"Jason, no. Take it back…" I thrust my hand out to him again, only to have my hand pushed back away as he shows no interest in it.

Suddenly a loud gunshot rings through my ears as a searing pain explodes from my arm, out of instinct I grab my arm, dropping the money. I scream in pain, Jason's eyes huge as he holds his chest, right near his heart.

I watch as blood runs out around his gloved hand…

* * *

 **Jason is gonna be so angryyyyy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So intense! Sorry for the time skip, but it had to be done. :D**


	13. A change of events

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 13

What just happened…did someone shoot both of us?

Jason immediately stands with a speed that even surprised me, looking in the direction the sound came from.

There, in the direction Jason is looking, stands a police man holding a pistol, right at the end of the dock, aiming it straight at Jason.

"Make one move and I won't hesitate to fire off another bullet straight into your maggot brain this time!"

I find myself snarling at him in defense over Jason, still holding my arm tight, the bullet that hit Jason must have shot straight through him and into me.

Jason stands there, facing the police man, his fists balled so tightly they are shaking with pure rage.

The police man suddenly speaks into his radio, "I found the girl, out on the dock leading into the lake. You can't miss us."

Who is he speaking to? How many people are here…

This seems to flick his control switch to off as he immediately darts at the police man, unsheathing his machete in the process.

The police man shoots Jason, but Jason is quicker and grabs the police man's hand holding the gun and turns it away from his direction, making the gun shoot up into the sky.

In a flick of Jason's wrist he breaks the police man's wrist, forcing him to drop the gun as a yell escapes the man's lips. Jason then slices the machete straight through the police man's waist, slicing him perfectly in half.

Jason watches his body fall and immediately turns to me and sheathes his bloodied machete and approaches me and gently picks me up and carries me to the house in a fast pace.

Holding onto Jason's jacket, I close my eyes as he carries me bridal style through the woods, trying to relax my body so my heart isn't pounding and making me lose more blood out of my arm.

Jason suddenly freezes in place, I open my eyes and look up at him, he isn't looking at me. Instead he is looking straight ahead, I follow his gaze and see my father standing a few yards in front of us, holding a shot gun with a police man beside him, also holding a shotgun.

"…D-dad…?" Why is he here…

"Put her down! Slowly! And we won't blow your head off!" My dad warns Jason.

I feel as Jason pulls me tighter against him.

"…Dad…please don't do this…he hasn't done anything wrong to me…he has made me a happier person then I have ever been in my life-"

"Do you know how many people this man has slaughtered mercilessly, Alissandra!? Thousands! What makes you think he won't add you to his collection!? He is an uncontrollable killing machine!"

I feel Jason's grip tighten on me, his anger rising.

"The only reason he kills people is because they trespass here! If people would just stay away from here he won't kill anymore! It is all stupid teenagers!"

"And you are one of those stupid teenagers!" My father tells me.

"I'm not going with you! You never loved me! You always blamed me for mom's death! You think im a curse! I want to live with someone who actually cares about me!"

"Don't start this bullshit right now!"

I close my eyes and lay my head against Jason's chest, the pain overwhelming me from my arm.

"She is hurt, we need to get her to a hospital fast." My father informs the police man.

"Put her down! Unless you want your little play toy to die because of you." The police man tells Jason.

Jason lowers his head down to mine; my ear begins hearing a deep voice I have never heard before, coming from Jason.

"…I will get you back…after you get treatment…I promise."

Hearing his voice sends chills up my spine and his words produce butterflies in my stomach. I look into his brown eyes and he slowly puts me down, having no choice unless he wants me to die. I'm sure he is familiar with treating wounds, but I'm guessing he doesn't want to risk any mistakes.

I am placed on the ground and watch as Jason slowly backs up from me.

I am grabbed and dragged to my father by the police man, my father grabs onto my jacket and forcefully leads me out of the woods.

My dad leads me to a parked police car, a lot of other police vehicles parked near it. I observe as other police go in the direction Jason is at.

"What are they doing…? Are they going to hurt him?"

"Don't worry about it Aliss." My dad says as paramedics arrive and take me into the back of the ambulance on a stretcher.

Of course I'm going to fucking worry about it!

As the ambulance drives, the doctors in the back with me begin tending to my gunshot wound, removing the bullet and cleaning it. My father didn't come with me, no surprise.

After they treat it, they stitch up the wound and begin checking for any other wounds.

I eye a scalpel in one of the med kits near me. I need to get out of here. I cant let Jason get hurt because of me.

Quickly I grab it and jam it straight into one of the paramedic's necks, I yank it out and stab it into the other's chest, blood covering my hand. In complete shock they don't react, eyes wide, only place their hands on their wounds as they bleed out.

I quickly get up and slam myself against the back doors, knowing this will hurt. Not really caring right now, the doors burst open and I fall out the back of the ambulance and slam straight onto my side on the concrete road and roll a good 4 yards off the road. On impact I feel my ribs stress against the pressure, the rolling is the only thing that didn't cause my rib cage to collapse.

I begin coughing as the air was knocked out of me completely on impact with the ground. I lie there for probably a good 10 minutes, trying to regain my breath and stand. I'm not very far from the camp…probably a few miles.

I know shouting would be a bad idea right now, but I cant stand…

"…J…Jason…" I quietly say, trying to shout but I cant.

"..Jason..!" My voice rises, trying my best to shout his name.

I breath in a deep breath, "JASON!" I scream out, feeling my rib cage cramp at the effect of screaming. He had to have heard that…

Now I just have to wait…closing my eyes I try to relax on the grass.

My surroundings are a shade of orange due to the setting sun.

The woods slowly grow darker as time goes on. No sign of Jason…

Slowly I begin to fall asleep, my body wanting to heal itself.

I allow sleep to consume me.

* * *

 **Whew that was an intense chapter. I know some of the stuff may not have been realistic. But I had to get her out of the ambulance somehow. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway**


	14. Bath Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 14

I awaken, who knows how long later, to the sound of footsteps approaching me. My surroundings are pitch black, the last thing I remember was falling asleep during sunset. So I must have been asleep for a few hours.

The footsteps continue to get closer, slowly I begin moving my legs. My body is definitely bruised on my side…

The footsteps stop right next to me, I begin feeling hands slide under my figure and lift me up. My body rests against a familiar chest as I am carried through the woods.

Slowly I open my eyes and look up to see a familiar hockey mask looking ahead of us. He found me…

"…J..Jason…"

He looks down at me, the darkness making his eyes unviewable behind his mask, he looks ahead and continues walking.

I allow my body to relax against him as he carries me through the woods.

Everything fades away as I fall asleep once again.

I awaken in a familiar comfortable bed, opening my eyes I find myself back in my room in the log cabin.

What happened last night…?

Slowly I realize arms around my waist and my back against a softly breathing body.

It must be Jason, thank god he is alright…

Slowly I place my hand on his gloved hand and entwine my fingers between his.

His fingers slowly hold mine, slightly closing his hand.

He is awake?

I feel his mask against the back of my head slowly move away from me and his hands move away from my body as he slowly lies me on my back to look at him.

His brown eyes hold a soft emotion within them.

"…what happened last night…?"

Jason remains silent, watching me. Slowly he reaches for one of the nightstands near him and grabs a small notebook and pen and begins writing.

After about 30 seconds of him writing, he shows me the paper.

' _Your father tried having the police kill me. Once your father took you away, I took care of the police man quickly. After I killed him, I took that chance to relocate myself and stalk the other police who came to the spot I once was. I killed them off one by one until none of them remained. Your father also tried to join them in killing me, he didn't get any further than the others did.'_

"…so you killed my father…?"

Jason slowly nods, once he nods he quickly writes something before I have time to react.

' _He deserved his fate for treating you like he did. That was wrong.'_

"I know Jason…" Slowly looking down I allow my brain to process this information.

He places the notebook and pen down and pulls me against him gently in a hug, feeling sorry for what he did.

Gently I lean against him, no tears forming. I never had a close relationship with my father. He never exactly claimed his role of a father in my life. Like I said, he always looked at me as a curse and blamed me for the death of my mother.

I was forced to take the blame my entire life, as well as being bullied in school because of it. People in school found out because they always wondered why I always got silent when they spoke about their own mothers and I made the mistake of believing they will respect the fact I lost my mother. Instead they took this chance to make my life a living hell, in school and out.

He slowly unwraps from me and looks into my eyes, seeming to be surprised that I am not crying, he slowly strokes my hair in comfort.

I smile up at him a little, making him smile as well. He gets off the bed and gently leads me off the bed, knowing I might have trouble standing.

I slowly crawl towards him and get myself to stand, him holding me up so I don't hurt myself.

He decides to pick me up and carry me into the bathroom.

"Do I smell bad…?"

He shakes his head no as he places me on the counter. He walks over to the shower/tub and turns it on, making it warm.

He turns and faces me and stands and approaches me, now standing in front of me.

I look into his eyes behind his mask, which hold a caring emotion in them.

"…You want me to take a bath…?"

He nods.

"…I don't think I'm well enough to clean myself though…"

He nods again, seeming to have already thought this over. He looks away from me, most likely letting me undress.

Slowly I do so.

Once I am completely naked, I wrap my arms around myself and begin to climb off the counter.

Jason turns as he hears me move and immediately turns around and grabs my waist and picks me up.

"Jason I'm fine…I'm sure I can stand now…"

He shakes his head no as he carries me over to the tub.

I'm surprised yet not surprised that he isn't looking over my body like a normal guy would be in this situation. But at the same time he isn't a normal guy…

I am slowly placed into the tub as it continues filling up. The warm water soothes my muscles and my purple side.

Jason begins to remove his gloves from his hands, as well as remove his jacket, revealing his tattered shirt and bare arms.

He has so many scars on his arms…varying from small ones to large deep ones. He also has large muscles…not surprisingly…since killing is a tough thing to do and takes quite some muscle.

He grabs a bottle of conditioner, going to clean my hair with it.

"No, not that one. You do this one first." I grab the shampoo and squeeze some onto his hand as he places the conditioner down.

"I'm sure I can clean myself though Jason…"

He shakes his head no again as he rubs the shampoo into my hair.

"coat it completely…"

He does so and works it into a lather as bubbles form on his hands, he pauses and looks at his hands. I giggle.

"Bubbles are cool huh?"

He nods.

I slowly move my body down the tub and lower my head under the water and begin rinsing my hair.

Instantly I am grabbed and pulled up out of the water in a sitting position as fingers move the hair out of my face, I open my eyes and look at him, his breathing fast and his eyes wide.

"What was that for?"

He slowly stops and calms his frantic breathing and calms down as he sees I'm alright.

"Jason…I wasn't going to drown…I'm good with water." I giggle.

He slowly nods as he releases me.

I resume rinsing out my hair until no soap is left, I rise my upper half up, wincing in pain from using my muscles. He instantly helps me sit up completely as he notices this, worry in his eyes.

"I'm ok Jason…" I giggle. "Just a bit sore…" His fingers gently rub my bruised side, causing me to whine in pain and wince. He immediately pulls his hand away from me and balls it in a fist and looks at it, I can tell he is mentally yelling at himself for hurting me.

I reach for his mask's cheek as I turn his head to face me, his eyes look into mine.

"It's ok. I promise. You didn't hurt me very much…" I say with a smile.

He looks down and slowly nods.

"Now you use the conditioner, which was in the bottle you had first."

He grabs the bottle and puts a large amount on his hand, I quickly stop him. "Not that much…just a tiny bit."

He grabs toilet paper and removes 90% of the conditioner off his hand and throws it into the trash. Well…that's one way to do it I guess.

Jason then applies it to my hair and I put a bit of water on it and he spreads it throughout my hair, guessing the same thing applies with this, which it does.

I rinse out my hair once again.

After I finish I look at him, "do you want to clean my body? Or not?"

He slowly shrugs.

I hand him a loofah and the body wash bottle, he inspects the loofah, obviously new to it.

I giggle and watch him as he feels it. "It's a loofah. It helps clean people. It is a lot better than a cloth."

He nods and applies soap to it and begins to clean my body. As he approaches my side, he tenses up, not wanting to hurt me again.

"Just leave it, it will be ok."

He nods and continues to clean my body, letting me clean certain places he wouldn't have felt comfortable cleaning.

Once I rinse off he slowly lifts me out of the bath and throws down a towel and places me on it. He slowly begins drying me off.

I grab another towel and wrap it around my hair, his eyes widen at my towel creation. I laugh.

"It is a hair-hat-thing…it keeps my hair from dripping everywhere." In mid-sentence he pokes it. "And yes my hair is wrapped up inside it." I watch as his eyes widen more as he slowly tilts his head, I can't help but laugh out loud at this.

Once I am dried off I pull the towel off my head and get Jason to hang up the towels. After this he picks me up gently and carries me back into the bedroom and places me on the bed and covers my body up in the blanket.

Jason begins searching through my drawers for my nightgown I wear nightly, even though its daytime, it seems like he doesn't want me going anywhere today. Which I understand completely.

Our relationship has definatley changed a lot since we first met two months ago…


	15. Learning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 15

He found my nightgown fairly quickly and he gently put it on me.

Slowly I get off the bed and walk over to the dresser, actually able to walk this time. Grabbing a pair of underwear, I put them on.

Jason picks me up and heads downstairs with me. He sits on the couch with me on his lap, I look at him and smile.

"How old are you Jason?"

He shrugs.

"You don't know? What year were you born?"

He uses his fingers to give me the numbers 1946.

"You were born in 1946…?" My eyes widen.

"That would make you…69 years old…dang…"

He watches me with interest.

"There is no way you are that old though…" I say, looking at his skin. "You look as though you are 30."

He shrugs.

"Maybe you can't age anymore because of how many times you died? I would imagine that would screw up your body…what year did you…drown?"

He once again gives me the numbers individually with his fingers, 1956.

"Alright, and what year did you come back to life?"

He shrugs.

"You aren't helping at all Jason…"

A grin can be seen in his eyes from behind his mask, he gives me numbers.

1970.

"So you were dead for 14 years in the lake?"

He gives me another shrug, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I can definitely see how serious you are right now."

 **(Please bear with me if my math is incorrect. I have been trying to figure this out for at least an hour on how to make it so they are similar ages so it's not…weird…I suck at math, so bad. I tried to collect this information from the internet, some sources say he died at age 10 while others say he died at age 11. I'm not completely positive on which is true. But I am going with him dying at age 10.)**

I receive another grin in amusement.

"So, the year your mother murdered everyone was 1979. You would have been…19 at that time? And the second time you died, which was 6 years later, you would have been 25."

He shrugs once again.

"So, if your body stopped aging around that time, which is what it seems. Then you must be somewhere around your 25s and 30s…Which is what it seems like, according to your strength and all that. I'm more than positive having died so many times that it would put a halt to your aging…therefore making you live forever because of that flaw."

He shrugs again.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this if you are only going to shrug at me."

He shrugs once again.

"Really…?"

He nods.

"Do you want food?"

I watch as his eyes widen at the word.

"I take that as a yes." I giggle and get off his lap and go into the kitchen, looking around for anything I can cook. I eventually find something and begin to cook it.

After we both eat, Jason still leaving my sight to eat whenever I make him something, i head to the front door, planning to get some fresh air, only to be grabbed and stopped.

"What Jason?" I turn around to face him.

He pulls out the notebook and begins writing, he shows it to me.

' _Not safe. You don't go out anymore until I know it's safe. I'm not risking you getting hurt again and taken from me.'_

My face brightens red after reading that sweet and protective writing, I look up at him.

"Alright…but I don't want to risk losing you either…I don't know what I would do if you left to check if the camp is safe and never returned…" I say, looking down, feeling my emotions crash at the thoughts, tears rising in my eyes. His gloved hand slowly touches my chin as he lifts my head to look at him, him holding the notebook to face me.

' _I am immortal, remember? Plus I have been doing this a long time. You don't have to worry about me. I will always return.'_

"…I hope so…"

He pulls me into a hug and picks me up so my head is resting on his shoulder in a hug. He slowly puts me down on my feet and strokes my hair as he leaves through the front door.

I wish he would at least bring me with him…running up the stairs, I plan to watch him as much as I can. Finding a window facing the front of the house, I see Jason striding through the yard and into the woods until I can't see him anymore…I miss him already…

Slowly I wander through the house, looking for something to do to pass the time. Eventually I find some movies to watch and head to my room, a DVD player and TV already set up, I begin watching an old horror movie.

As the movie progresses, I begin worrying more about Jason then focusing on the movie itself. It has been a half hour…well…it normally takes him a few hours to check the whole lake and woods…

Redirecting my focus back to the movie, I distract myself.

About an hour later, a knock sounds from the front door, making me jump out of my skin.

…Jason normally doesn't knock…is that Jason?

Getting on my feet, I run down to the front door and try to peek at who it is, from what I can see through the windows on both sides of the door, it is a police man…he knocks again.

…oh god what do I do? Answer? Act as though no one lives here? …but they are sure to know someone lives here since bills have been being paid…

I breath in a sharp breath as I slowly open the door.

"…Uh…hello?"

The man looks at me and looks down at a paper in his hands, and back at me, he speaks.

"My name is Officer Thomson; many police officers have gone missing, as well as a girl named Alissandra. Do you know anything about these possible disappearances? Seen anything unusual around these parts?"

I try my best to remain calm and collected, "Uhm…no I haven't seen anything…nothing unusual has gone on around here…I'm sorry I can't provide any information…"

"Are you sure you don't know anything?"

My eyes travel over the man's shoulder, seeing Jason slowly approaching, I look at the police man.

"I don't know anything…please stop interrogating me."

Right when my sentence ends the police man is grabbed from behind, a familiar gloved hand covers his mouth as he is drug to the side of the house. I'm happy Jason didn't choose to kill in front of me…even though I have done it…I don't like it…

Backing up from the door, my hands in front of my chest holding each other I watch for Jason.

Jason enters the doorway and approaches me and closes the door behind him and approaches me, kneeling down in front of me he gently wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him, I rest my head on his shoulder.

"…I didn't know what to do…so I answered…I'm sorry…"

He shakes his head, showing he doesn't care about what happened.

He slowly picks me up and takes me upstairs and to my room, he lies me down on the bed, pulls out the notebook and writes in it.

' _What did he want?'_

"…he asked about the missing police men and about me being missing…and if I knew anything about it. Did you see anyone around here on your search?"

' _No, no one was on the land. Until I seen that police man.'_

"Alright…"

I sit up on the bed, the movie over now. Jason sits next to me.

"I need to go out and get food tomorrow…and I'm sorry about the money you gave me…and that I dropped it…"

He shrugs, seeming to not care much for it.

I realize night has fallen now, I change the channel on the TV to cable and begin searching for something to watch, eventually I settle on something and relax and lie down.

Jason watches as well.

I feel so complete around him…I can barely stand being away from him anymore…and to know I have to leave and get food tomorrow is creating a lot of stress in me.

Slowly I begin dozing off; Jason must have noticed as he covers me in the blanket, takes off his jacket and softly pulls me against his chest, which is still covered with his shirt.

Feeling his heat and presence, I am immediately comforted completely.

Slowly sleep takes over me, and I allow it.


	16. The power of Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

 ** _!WARNING!_ _:_ Mature and sexual content below, Just a heads up!**

* * *

Chapter 16

I slowly awaken from my sleep at the feeling of skin against my cheek, I keep my eyes closed and my breathing relaxed.

Trying to recollect my memory and figure out what is happening, I remember last night's events up until I fell asleep.

…does Jason have his mask off…?

I feel his arms around me and slowly realize his gloves are off and his hand is on my waist, my nightgown pulled up to my rib cage.

What is going on…

Feeling the skin on my cheek move from me, suddenly I feel something against my lips…it feels like a pair of lips against mine…

…is he kissing me…?

Slowly I return the kiss, feeling his hand travel up more, now reaching my rib cage, his hand slowly travels to my back. He seems to enjoy the feeling of my skin against his rough skin.

I don't mind it as long as he doesn't do anything crazy…I mean…we are in a relationship…but I don't want to be taken advantage of though...especially if he thinks I'm asleep.

His lips don't leave mine as he seems to intensify with it, he slowly stops and I feel his hand softly run through my hair.

I open my eyes slowly and look in front of me, the pitch black not allowing me to see anything, but instantly I feel Jason's hands move away from me and him practically jump off the bed, I hear rustling, probably from him putting his mask back on.

"…Jason…I didn't see anything…I promise…it's way too dark in here…you can keep it off…I don't care…"

The rustling stops and I hear something that sounds like cloth being drug against a wall down to the floor. From what I could hear, he leaned back against the wall and slowly sat down…probably mentally beating himself up for what just happened.

"…Jason…please don't be upset…please…? You didn't upset me…" Slowly I sit up, watching in his direction.

I can hear his rough breathing through the silence in the room, his breathing basically filled with frustration. Slowly I get up and walk over to the sound of his breathing, not able to see a thing, I reach for him blindly.

"…I don't know where you are…"

Suddenly a hand touches mine and gently pulls me in front of his sitting figure, slowly I sit on his lap and curl up, resting against his chest. Feeling his mask back on and against my head, he is probably never going to take it off around me again…not that I have ever been around him with his mask off…or at least that I know of…

His arms wrap around me gently.

"…Why were you touching me like that…?"

A deep, quiet voice vibrates through my ears.

"… **I don't know…for some reason…something happens to me…I feel something all over my body when I did that…I…just got carried away…I am sorry…I don't want to become one of those teenage boys…"**

"Jason, its fine. I understand…and you aren't becoming one of them. It's just natural. That is all it is…and I don't care if you continue to be honest…we are together…it is ok as long as I am awake and aware of it…"

His arms wrap more tightly around me, **"…But I shouldn't be doing that in the first place…it isn't right."**

"It is right…as long as you are in a relationship with that person and they want it mutually."

"… **you want that…?"**

"…yea…it felt kind of good…especially when I felt you kiss me…I have never felt that before…"

"… **neither have I…"**

"Then I guess we can explore this foreign feeling together…"

Slowly I am picked up and placed on the bed, I feel his weight on the spot next to me. Suddenly his lips are against mine again as I return the kiss, it slowly intensifies along with our breathing.

Softly I begin tugging at his shirt, he understands my hints and removes the clothing on his torso, slowly I run my fingers over his chest. My fingers run along hundreds, or even thousands of scars all over his chest. Everything from bullet holes to thick axe marks cover his skin everywhere. A huge variety of scars of all shapes and sizes cover his chest and back.

"…You have been through so much…I'm so sorry all this happened to you…if I could have protected you from all that pain I would have…"

" **But you would not have survived these wounds…"**

That is true…

Softly I feel his lips against my neck, a gasp enters my lungs at the sudden pleasure that spikes through my body everywhere. As I feel his lips and tongue softly tending to my sensitive skin there, I feel a sudden rush of fluid exit my lower area, my natural lubrication.

I softly whine in pleasure at the feelings all building up in my body…damn this feels so good…I never thought it would feel this good…and we haven't even gone very far yet…

Feeling more juices expel from my reproductive system, my breathing turns into panting. My need for him to relieve my intense craving increasing more and more.

"…Jason…I don't know if you are wanting to do anything further than this…but if you do want to…please do it soon…really soon…"

I feel his lips against mine again as I feel his body shift to where he is on top of me, I suddenly feel that his pants are missing…when did he remove them…?

He slowly takes his place between my legs as he slowly removes my underwear. My face bright red with blush that is extremely intense. His lips are placed against mine again as I feel something touch the one area no one but myself has ever touched before. I feel his body tense up on top of me, obviously not used to the feeling either.

"…Please be slow…this can hurt me very badly if you aren't slow…I will get hurt either way, but I promise it won't be anything huge. It happens to every woman during this…not just me."

Feeling him nod in understanding, slowly I feel something large begin to enter my depths, forcing me to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Feeling myself begin to stretch around him as he gets deeper, suddenly I feel a sharp pain, causing me to wince. He notices this and immediately stops and tends to me by rubbing my hair, trying to comfort and relax me.

"It's alright…" I reassure him, he slowly begins to continue until he is completely inside my depths.

His lips slowly press against mine, I return the kiss and wrap my arms around his back, feeling the rough scars on it.

Slowly he begins to move out of me, then back in, repeating these movements over and over, increasing in speed as time goes on. These movements force cries of pleasure out of my mouth, only making him increase his pace faster.

As he increases his speed, my cries of pleasure get louder and louder as he puts more muscle and speed into our intimate moment.

His breathing increases in volume as he continues, his strength increasing as well until he is basically pounding into me. I'm sure I would have felt pain if I wasn't in so much pleasure…but all I feel is pure bliss and intense pleasure as I scream out, I grab his arms and without even realizing it, I begin to dig my nails into them. This seems to fire him up more as he increases speed, the whole bed moving with his movements. This causes my orgasm to spiral as I scream out and release liquids all around his length. His breathing turns into pants and soft quiet groans of pleasure as he thrusts his entire length into me a last time as my orgasm subsides.

I begin feeling warmth inside me, spreading deep within me. This apparently flicks back on my orgasm switch as I scream out and orgasm a second time on him, coating him.

All that can be heard now is our rough breathing, I feel his body move down and his lips rest against mine once again, I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck.

Slowly I feel him move and his member exit me, making me feel very empty. He lies down next to me and I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me close against him, my nightgown never taken off. He must have left it on so I felt more comfortable.

His hand can be felt in my hair, slowly running his fingers through it.

I'm sure he is very confused about what he felt all around him when I climaxed. I cuddle close against his warm body, a familiar voice fills my ears.

"… **I…love you…Alissandra…"**

He seemed really unfamiliar with that word…I'm sure he hasn't ever said that in a very long time.

"…I love you too, Jason."

* * *

 **Dang…what a chapter haha :D I wasn't sure if I was going to have them two do this or not. But I decided to go ahead and have it happen. Oooo its 1 am, fabulous! But at least I uploaded two chapters in one day! SCORE.**


	17. Shopping

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 17

Slowly I awaken the next morning to searing pain around my crotch area, an intense aching. This causes me to wince, opening my eyes I look around, Jason nowhere to be found.

Slowly I recollect last night's events, my face immediately fires up into a deep red.

I can't believe we did that…I definitely don't regret it though.

Where is he anyway?

Getting off the bed, I slide my underwear back on and leave the bedroom.

"Jason?" I begin searching through the house for him.

I finish, not finding him anywhere. Worry begins to flood through my mind. What if someone came on the property…what if it was police…? What if they killed him? What if he is in trouble? I have to find him…

I get dressed and leave the cabin and head into the woods.

Treading through the woods, I keep an eye out for anything that moves, as well as focusing my hearing on my surroundings. Even if that would make a difference…as Jason is good at being silent.

"Jason?"

Eventually I reach the camp and begin looking through the cabins, worry and fear taking over even more. Everything in the camp looks like it was frozen in time…from when the camp was last open.

Children's belongings still remain in the girls and boys cabins, abandoned toys and personal items left behind.

After searching through the entire camp basically, I begin wandering further into the woods.

Eventually I run into a small shack that seems like it was built with numerous items in order to make a small house. The house falling apart.

Slowly I enter it through the front door, living items scattered all over the small house. The house seems as though it will most likely collapse on top of me at any second…

I wander through the small shack until I reach a door, the only door in the house.

Slowly I push the door open, the sight beyond the door sends chills up my spine and forces me to gasp in fear at the horrific sight.

A severed head…covered in hardened and wrinkled skin sitting on top of a stand in the center of the room surrounded by candles, a wool sweater sitting on the stand in front of the head.

…What is this…whose place is this…?

Backing up, I bump into something, causing me to immediately spin around as fast as I can to see Jason standing right behind me.

Looking into his eyes, rage can be seen deep within them.

"…J-Jason…I was looking for you…"

I am picked up and carried out of the small shack, he begins taking me home, his grip sight on me.

"…I-I'm sorry…"

I figure that was his old place he used to stay at…and he didn't want me to see it…

Eerie silence prolongs between us as we travel through the woods and back to the house.

Once we get back, he takes me up to my room and sits me on the bed and begins to write.

' _That is something you never should have seen.'_

"Why? Who was that in that room?"

' _My mother, all I have left of her'_

"…Oh…" I look down, grief filling me. "…I'm sorry…I just went out looking for you because I was worried something might have happened to you. I tried calling your name and you never came…"

' _I was out doing my rounds like I normally do.'_

"That doesn't mean I won't worry…"

' _You have no need to worry about me.'_

He sits on the bed next to me.

"There is nothing in this world that will make me not worry about you…"

Slowly he pulls me against him in a small hug, I smile and hug him back.

"…Jason…I'm sure you will probably find this an uncomfortable question…or something you don't want to answer…If you don't want to answer then you don't have to…but you always speak about your mother…what about your father?"

I feel his head lower so it rests on mine, he goes to reach for the notepad, but pauses and draws his hand back and moves his hand back where it was.

" **What about him?"**

"…I don't know…it seems like he was absent in your life…is that true?"

"… **I never really met him…so yes, he was absent."**

"Did you ever talk to your mom about him?"

"… **yes, quite a bit growing up…she never really told me much about it…only that I shouldn't worry about him and that he isn't worth the time."**

"…oh…what was his name? Maybe we can find him."

I feel him shake his head, **"I'm sure he is long gone now, no longer alive. I think his name was Elias…but I'm not sure"**

"Oh. I will drop the subject now."

He nods.

"I should go get some food from the store." He tenses up at my words, making me look up at him.

"…I promise I will be back soon…I will be gone at most an hour." I softly stroke the cheek of his mask, as if he could feel it.

"… **Alright…just make sure no one follows you back."**

"Okay." I smile and get off the bed, discovering I don't have the keys to the van I came here in. Slowly I look at Jason.

"…Do you know where the bodies are…of the two guys you killed who were with me…? One of them has the keys to the car I came in…"

Jason nods as he gets off the bed and leaves the house, I follow him out and stop following him once we leave the house. I watch as he walks off into the woods. I head back inside and go to the bedrooms the guys stayed in and I search through their stuff, in case they didn't have the keys on them.

Surprise…the keys were in one of their bags…Jason went out there for no reason because I didn't think to check here first…

Sighing, I head downstairs and out the front door and wait for Jason to return.

Once he can be seen and he approaches me, I show him the keys.

"…I should have checked inside first…im so sorry I had you go before I looked…"

He shrugs, not really caring. He wraps his arms around me and picks me up in a hug and slowly places me back down, causing me to smile and giggle.

"I will be back soon, ok?"

He nods.

I begin heading out and to the van, unlocking it and taking my place in the driver's seat.

Putting the key in the ignition I start up the van and pull out of the driveway and into the road and make my way to the closest store.

Once parked, I head inside and find what I need.

So many people around…I am definitely not used to this anymore…not that I ever really spent time around people, but having anyone else's presence near me besides Jason's is just weird now…

Gathering what I need, I head to checkout and place my stuff as the guy rings them up.

"Having a good day?" He says to me.

"Yea, how about you…?"

"Just a usual day for me." He continues ringing up the food, he then speaks again.

"Hey…don't I know you? I feel like I've seen you quite often…"

I have never seen this guy in my life, "Uh, nope. I don't know you, sorry."

"Oh, it must be that you look like the missing girl from Camp Blood. That girl is all over the news…"

"Oh is she? Any news about her?"

"Yea, police found her then lost her…police say she was found along with that Jason guy and that they have been staying hidden together. But who knows the real story, could just be rumors. From what I hear about Jason, there is no way he would possibly keep a girl without killing her."

"Oh, interesting. I'm sure if that is true then she is probably dead by now. But who knows." I shrug and pay for everything.

"Yea probably. Anyway you have a nice day." He smiles at me.

"You too." I grab my bags and leave the store.

…So, word is apparently going around about Jason and I…this isn't good…But at least the public is confused about it and what to believe.

Climbing in my car I place the bags in the back seats and turn the car on and head back to my new, perfect home.

Once I arrive, turning the car off I leave the car and grab the bags and bring them inside.

Seeing Jason inside once I step into the door, I smile and he gives me a hug.

"Could you help with the bags? It would make it faster."

He nods and heads outside as I go to the kitchen and put the food away. Jason comes into the kitchen with the rest of the bags in his hands, about 8 bags.

"Damn, two trips not enough?" I laugh as he places the bags on the counter. I can tell he is trying not to laugh at my remark, but he fails to hide his smile in his eyes.

I return the smile as I put all the food away.

Once I finish I head back upstairs and to my room, Jason following close behind me.

I sit on my bed and turn on the tv as Jason walks over to the window in the bedroom and looks out it.

"Not a good idea to look out the window during the daytime, baby."

He looks at me, I look at him, his eyes hold a bit of confusion. He slowly tilts his head at me, probably at my word usage. A smile spreads on my face.

"You like that? Being called baby?"

He shrugs slowly.

I giggle.

"You don't know?"

He walks over to me and sits on his side of the bed.

"It's a yes or no question Jason."

Without looking at me, he slowly nods, causing me to giggle again.

"You're so cute."

He looks at me and gently grabs me and pulls me against him so I am lying next to him, us touching now.

I wrap my arms around him and cuddle against him, he places his head on mine.

' **Not as cute as you are.'**

"Impossible."

He takes off his gloves and jacket, basically telling me he is comfortable. His hand softly rubs my hair, his other arm in the curve of my neck between my head and shoulder.

' **Yes it is possible. Because its true'**

"Not."

' **You doubt reality?'**

"No, I doubt your words."

' **and what if I doubt yours?'**

"You would be a fool."

' **Then I am a fool.'**

"My fool." I giggle and press my face against his shirt-covered chest, taking in the familiar smell of pine and woods.


	18. Unusual message and cooking with Jason

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 18

A familiar, yet unfamiliar sound slowly drags me back into reality and out of the dreamworld. The sound not stopping, I groan and begin to stretch, my right arm presses against something and slowly inches up it as I straighten out my arm.

The sound continues as my hand touches something hard and kind of chilly.

I slowly open my eyes to see Jason next to me, his eyes open and my hand on his mask. Immediately I pull away and giggle.

"Sorry."

He looks down at me and back at the source of the vibration sound.

The sound stops and I look around and in the direction it came from, my bag.

Slowly I stand up and walk over to my bag and search for the source of the sound. Eventually I find my smartphone, wow I completely forgot this thing even existed…

I stand up and sit back on the bed, Jason looking at my phone, head tilted.

"It's a phone, I'm sure you have seen one before, probably not one so advanced though…it's the same device people use to call others. It's just more powerful."

He nods and watches my phone.

I turn it on and see a missed call and a voicemail from an unknown, private number.

"…that's not strange…at all…"

Jason looks at me.

I unlock my phone and press the phone up to my ear and listen to the voicemail.

" _Good morning, this is the Crystal Lake Research Facility; we would like to speak to Alissandra Matthews about a possible agreement regarding certain matters she is familiar with. We are expecting a call back from her. Don't disappoint us."_

The message ends there.

Eyes wide in confusion and partial fear, I look at Jason, his head tilts slowly.

"…have you ever heard of something called the Crystal Lake Research Facility…?" I ask as I put my phone down.

His eyes hold confusion as he shakes his head no.

"Well…listen to this…" Turning the phone on speaker phone, I replay the message left for me.

As the message concludes, he looks at me again.

"…Should I call them back…?"

Jason shakes his head no.

"…But what happens if we don't…?"

He shrugs, not seeming to worry about it what so ever. Slowly he pushes the phone away and pulls me against him, causing me to giggle. I can tell he is trying to distract me from the phone so he will get his way. And I don't mind letting him get his way, especially if he does it like this.

Slowly I cuddle against him, his jacket and gloves still off, he must not have left since last night.

He softly places his head on mine.

"Want some food?"

He seems to perk up at this suggestion, I giggle.

"Come on, let's go." I say as I get up off the bed, gently taking his hand as I stand.

We both head downstairs and to the kitchen and I begin making food as Jason observes.

"Do you want to help?" I ask, looking back at Jason, "You watch every time I cook, why not try and cook something with me?"

He watches me with interest.

"Maybe you can try cooking something simple, like eggs." I smile and take out a pan and put it on the stove and turn the stove on where the pan is and spray it with oil so the eggs won't stick.

I continue working on my portion of the cooking.

"Go ahead and wash your hands, Jason"

He obeys, once he is finished I go to the fridge and grab the egg carton out of it and place it on the counter and return to my cooking. Once I finish cooking my portion of the breakfast, I put the bacon on a plate covered with paper towel and turn off my pan's spot.

"Alright, I'm going to help you with this so you don't get hurt or burn the house down." I giggle.

Jason gives me a look as if saying 'you really think me getting burnt will hurt?'

I laugh, "I just want you to be careful."

I walk over to the counter and grab an egg out of the carton and put it in Jason's hand.

"Alright, this is a lot of the time the hardest part for some people, to try and crack the egg, drop it in the pan without any egg shell getting into it. Try it, tap it against the edge of the stove to where you see a crack, then put your thumbs into the crack gently and split the shell so that the insides drop into the pan."

He nods, understanding the instructions given. He taps the egg against the stove and the egg practically explodes upon impact, a sigh of frustration comes from him.

"Jason, just try it a bit gentler. Not so much strength." I clean up the mess and give him another, which ends up having the same fate as the egg before it.

It takes Jason about 5 tries to get an egg cracked right, I help with cracking it open the rest of the way, to ease his frustration building from the previous fails.

"Want me to take it from here?"

He nods, obviously frustrated to the point of no interest.

"Ok, make sure you wash your hands, raw egg isn't good to keep on your hands." He obeys and washes his hands again before wandering off somewhere in the house.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but it's like 6am, I was up all night watchin' Friday the 13ths like I have been for a while now. I watch them to try and keep Jason in character as much as possible, but I'm sure I have failed at that. Anyway if you enjoy the story so far, please** _ **REVIEW**_ **:D it means a lot to me and Jason! Also, I am and have been designing a** _ **Jason Shimeji**_ **for you guys if you are interested! Once it is finished, I will upload it onto a website I'm not completely settled on deciding on yet and share the link to the download in a personal message to anyone who reviews or personal messages me asking if they can have one! So you can have a personal adorable Jason from this story wandering around on your computer screen! If you don't know how to install or get a Shimeji to work, look it up...s** **orry I'm not much help with that…Jason is the first Shimeji I have ever made** **and it's for all of you!**


	19. Tides have Turned

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 19

Once Jason and I finish eating, he carries me outside and to the lake. Hard to admit but I'm surprised he is letting me go outside, due to all the recent events. But I'm sure it's because he knows I need fresh air and space.

He places me at the lake's shore and sits next to me as we look out at the lake.

"…remember that day you tried to drown me?"

" **Remember that day you kicked me in the face?"** He says with a humorous tone in his deep voice.

I laugh a little, "Sorry about that…I was scared, plus I thought you were trying to kill me."

"… **I was…but I changed my mind…and I'm happy I did…mother actually told me to let you go…"**

"She did…? Why…?"

He shrugs, **"Probably because she knew this would happen…"**

I smile and cuddle against his side as he wraps his arm around me.

"I'm so happy she stopped you…I never thought I would enjoy life as much as I do now."

" **I agree. My life was basically dipped in shit the day my mother died…but now…she gave me someone to make me feel like I matter in this world."**

"Of course you matter, you have always mattered."

" **To who?"**

I look down, stuck now, "…You have always mattered to your mother…who cares what other people care about. And you matter to me now, more than anything in my life."

His grip on me tightens as he pulls me closer, obviously enjoying my words, causing me to smile.

He looks away from the lake, to the point I can't see his mask or eyes as he says to me, **"…I'm sorry about what happened two nights ago…I don't know what got into me…I'm not like that…I'm against that…that is what caused my death in the first place…"**

"No, what caused your death was irresponsibility and negligence. Sex, for most people, is about love between two people. But the sex you are familiar with running into isn't that kind of sex, its sex for fun a lot of times. What we had was love…" I finish as I gently take his hand in mine.

He looks down at our hands and slowly closes his hand around mine.

"… **I did feel that foreign emotion that night…it overpowered me…I just hope I didn't take advantage of your innocent body…"**

"You didn't take advantage of me, Jason. I allowed it to happen, I wanted it just as much as you did…"

Slowly he nods in understanding.

"… **did…you urinate on me when we finished…?"**

My face ignites in a deep red as I look down, "No…I did just what you did…the point where everything intensifies to the point you release, I can do the same thing…the only difference is that the liquid secreted from me holds no purpose, unlike yours."

He nods, understanding now.

"So, please don't think I peed on you." I giggle nervously.

" **Alright."** He faces me and pulls me close.

Eventually we both head inside as night falls, once we reach our room, the familiar sound of buzzing can be heard from my cellphone that is lying on the middle of the bed, the caller ID reads _Unknown_ , just like it did this morning…

I climb on the bed and grab my phone and look at Jason.

"Should I answer…? They will only leave another mess-"

Jason cuts me off, **"then let them leave a message. Ignore them, they have no business talking with you."**

I sigh and look at the phone as it continues to buzz In my hand, "…I will only answer just to see what they want…then I will tell them to leave me alone…alright?"

" **Don't answer at all, Aliss."**

"…Jason…if anything goes wrong I will hang up on them and block the number…if I can…" As I conclude, I press the _Answer_ button and put the phone up to my ear as Jason's eyes fill with slight anger and protectiveness.

"Hello?" I ask as a man's voice comes on the line, the same voice from the voice message.

"Good evening, Ms. Matthews, this is the Crystal Lake Research Facility calling in regards of a certain business of yours."

"And what does that business consist of?"

"The man you have come to be accustomed with, Jason Voorhees."

I look at Jason, "What about him."

Jason watches in interest, knowing he is being spoken about.

"We want to come to an agreement with you and Mr. Voorhees, in exchange for something we know you are dying for."

"What kind of agreement…"

"We would like to do a small number of painless tests on Jason. We are aware of his extraordinary ability to regenerate and heal damaged tissue, we plan to take a few samples of his blood and do a few other exams. In exchange, we have a reasonable quantity of cash to give you in exchange for your troubles."

"And what do you plan to get out of this…"

"We are certain that Jason could help us in generating a medical breakthrough in the world. His ability could lead to so many advances in the medical field, everything from being able to heal from a broken bone in days to a cure of cancer. Now, I will ask you, are you willing to accept this exchange? Just a few tests will be given on Jason, you get the money and leave the building. The both of you will be completely wiped off the police radars, they will no longer be a threat to you or Jason as none of them will set foot on Crystal Lake's camp grounds ever again. Do we have a deal?"

As I listen to the options, I contemplate whether or not to agree… "…How much money exactly? And how will you be able to ensure the police will remain absent?"

"However much money you request, we are a huge corporation with thousands of sources. Our company works with the police here in Crystal Lake, we are in charge of what is held and what is dropped. One word from us and the police will no longer search for you or Jason."

I realize I have been staring at Jason this whole time, his head tilted in confusion and concern as to what us going on.

"…alright…you have a deal…only if I know I can entrust you with his safety and our release."

"I ensure you, Ms. Matthews, he will leave here in the exact same condition as he arrived in, as will you."

"When do you plan to have all of this prepared for him?"

"Tomorrow, 9am, we will be awaiting your arrival. Thank you for your consideration, you will surely be remembered for giving humanity such a huge advance in life."

"Thank you, I will arrive with him. Goodbye."

I hang up the phone, snapping into reality. Did I just do that…? Well…it's a company…they will keep their word I'm sure…

…it's not like I have a choice now…


	20. Pain and Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

Chapter 20

Jason's eyes are locked on mine, his head still tilted, concerned about what he heard from my side of the conversation on the phone.

" **Mind telling me what you agreed on?"**

I sigh and look down, "that company wants to do a few tests on you…in exchange for our freedom from the police and a lot of money. They said the tests won't be painful and that you will leave in the exact same condition you arrived in…" Observing his emotions in his eyes, I can tell he is getting upset.

"…Jason…we need the money and the freedom from the police will help us a lot. They work with the police force and one word from them and the police will drop the search for me and you and we won't have to worry about them coming randomly and possibly killing me…"

He seems to be considering it now.

"… **I will do it…only for your safety in the end…"**

I smile and wrap my arms around him as he returns the hug.

"Thank you…"

He nods, takes off his gloves and begins to stroke my black hair, lacing his fingers in it and slowly pulling his hand away, allowing my hair to slip through his fingers as we have this moment together.

Eventually I get up and make dinner for the both of us, after this I head into the bathroom, leaving the door open. I don't really need to shut it or lock it, I'm sure there is no reason to.

Turning on the shower I undress and step into it and begin cleaning myself. I look down at my personal area, which has been hurting since we had intercourse…I'm sure it's mainly from my hymen because it tore around him and I felt it…I have also been spotting a little each time I have gone to the bathroom and it is from my hymen opening up again when I wipe.

Anywho, I finish my shower and dry myself off and take a look at myself in the mirror, the bruising on my side is barely there anymore. Which is good, it doesn't even hurt anymore.

After I dry off I wrap the towel around myself and head to my room, which Jason is absent from, he is probably doing his rounds again.

Getting dressed in my nightgown I finish fairly quickly and head downstairs, Jason normally is always in my room after I finish showering…since he likes how my hair looks and smells and the fact I am all clean.

Maybe someone entered the campsite…? Or maybe something worse happened…the possible causes are endless…

I step outside onto the front porch and look around for a sign of Jason, I know he is probably alright and I shouldn't look for him, otherwise I will be punished for leaving without his knowledge. Plus all the other times he has been alright.

I head back inside, I never knew I would feel so lost without him, I don't know what to do while he is gone.

As I head upstairs a sound from a room near my bedroom grabs my attention, causing me to freeze half way up the stairs.

Is he here? Maybe I missed him?

I feel excitement fill me as I walk up the stairs all the way and head into the room I heard the noise from. As I open the door, the entire room beyond the door is pitch black.

"…Jason…?"

A sudden noise comes from the corner of the room, forcing my attention on the exact location it came from.

"…Jason if this is a joke its not funny…"

I begin searching for a light switch, I find it and flip it on. For half a second the room is illuminated in light as I see a figure standing in the corner of the room, a teenage boy, looking straight at me with a murderous look in his eye.

The light bulb burns out right as my brain realizes the sight it just processed. Instantly my eyes widen as I freeze and stare in fear at the direction the guy is in.

My mouth goes to scream but instantly a hand covers it as the door is kicked shut and I am dragged somewhere in the room by the guy. I can't see a freaking thing and I don't know what is happening or where anything is.

Continuing to try and scream against the guy's hand, his grip only tightens, making my jaw hurt.

"You fucking bitch, shut the fuck up or I will kill you right now!"

Immediately I obey as tears burn in my eyes and threaten to fall.

"Now. Where is that fucking psycho you have been staying with?!"

He uncovers my mouth slightly so I can speak, "…i-i-i…i…don't know…"

"You are fucking lying to me bitch!"

Immediately I feel a searing pain followed by pressure against my cheek as I am slapped with a strength that makes me tremble in fear as I cry out in pain and pure terror at what is happening.

Tears roll down my face uncontrollably as I sob in pain.

"Now tell me the truth! Last fucking chance bitch!"

"…h-h-he-" Immediately I feel another harsh slap slam against my cheek as the guy yells at me.

"Fucking bitch talk normal! Stop talking like a fucking idiot!"

I cry out in pain again, my cheek burning, "…he is…out in the woods…" Flinching with each word that escapes my lips, fearing he will strike me again. I'm not sure if that is really where he is, but I'm pretty positive about it…

"And when will he come back?!"

God…why can't he give me questions I can actually answer and that I have an actual sure answer about…

"…i…don't know how long…he has been gone…but…maybe within the next…hour…"

"And I'm sure he will realize you are missing, will he not?"

"..he will…and…you will die…"

A laugh bursts out of him at my words and I feel a cold metal object against my temple, my eyes widen and I freeze.

"Not when I have this to blow his brains out with! If he even has one, I'm sure I will see soon enough."

Jason is going to be so pissed…this guy is basically writing his own death sentence…

 _ **Jason's POV**_

Finishing my rounds I begin to head back to the cabin. Another day without seeing a soul on my land besides the wild animals who mind their own business.

As the log cabin comes into view I realize the bedroom light of ours is still on, just like it was when I left. Aliss always turns the light off when she goes to relax around this time, she would definitely be in bed right now.

This irregular detail begins to throw off my emotions as I begin to worry and fear what might have happened to her.

Fear is something not common what so ever with me, but since I met her, fear for her safety has definitely become a familiar emotion to me.

Standing here staring at the window won't do anything about her possible situation!

I pick my feet up and run to the cabin and open the door and shut it behind me.

The entire cabin is silent, not even the sound from the tv that I have come familiar with hearing from our room isn't even present.

Slowly I head upstairs, figuring I should check up here first since she would normally be up here at this time.

I approach the bathroom as I peer inside it, the mist from the hot shower has almost faded completely in the air. She must have finished a while ago.

Looking down the hall I approach our room and open the door, expecting to see her tiny, beautiful form lying on the bed with a huge adorable smile on her face as she sees me return. But what I see is an empty bed and an empty room entirely.

Did she leave? She said she wouldn't. Why would she?

Walking over to her bag I search through it and find the keys to her van. She definitely did not leave this house. I would have seen her while I did my rounds if she went on foot, and her keys would be gone if she decided to drive off. Plus I would have heard the car.

My ears pick up the barely audible sound of feet treading down the stairs, not from one person, but two.

Immediately I slowly and silently leave the room as I hear the feet reach the end of the staircase. I begin to walk down the stairs with silent footsteps, as I get half way down the stairs, to the point I can see into the large living room of the cabin due to the wall of the stairs being cut off at that point due to decoration.

The sight I see is horrible and causes my blood to boil in pure anger. A teenage boy, holding Aliss by her hair and her wrists tied together behind her back with a gun to her head. He seems to not have noticed me since he seems to be searching for something, slowly and silently I continue my decent into the living room. Just as I reach the end of the staircase, a familiar voice speaks to me inside my head.

" _Jason, you be extremely careful in this situation. He could easily kill her right in front of you, each action you take from this point needs to be the most careful you have ever been in your life unless you are prepared to be alone again."_

Yes, mother…

Slowly I unsheathe my machete.

 _ **Aliss's POV**_

I watch as the guy begins to lead me into the kitchen, but as he starts the sound of metal can be heard from behind us.

He immediately spins around to see Jason at the end of the stairs, machete in hand, his eyes show he is beyond pissed off. The anger in his eyes sends chills up my spine and causes fear to grow inside me.

The guy yanks me and holds me in front of him, holding both my hands behind my back by the rope with his gun against my temple.

"Make one step and I will layer this room with her brains!"

Jason's eyes fall onto me as his anger momentarily diminishes, the look of fear in his eyes now visible. His eyes look back up at the man as he begins to speak, his anger rising once again.

"Now, what I want you to do you ugly fuck is throw that damn machete across the room!"

Jason looks down at his machete and hesitantly obeys, tossing it to the side, making it clang against the wood floor across the room.

The man then shoves me onto my knees, this action almost causes Jason to snap and run at the man full force for doing such a forceful action upon me, but something seems to be holding him back as if something is trying to walk him through this situation.

"Now! Get on your knees!"

I watch as Jason stands his ground, not willing to obey, his breathing rough and harsh with anger.

"On your knees you motherfucker! Unless you want me to blow your bitch's brains all over this room!"

Slowly Jason falls to his knees and looks down, not having a choice.

"Now that's better."

The guy suddenly throws me onto the ground and approaches Jason, a gun aimed straight at his head.

"Now die you motherfucker!"

"Jason! No!" I scream out as the man instantly spins around and points the gun at me, as if it was all in slow motion I see his finger squeeze the trigger and a bright flash and loud gunshot as I see my life flash before my eyes…this is it…I'm going to die…

I stare, still breathing and alive as the man aims a bit lower. He must have missed me…

He goes to pull the trigger again, but Jason is faster as he grabs the man by the hair and breaks his hand, making him drop the gun. The guy screams out and Jason breaks both his elbows in one yank of his arms in the direction arms aren't supposed to go from behind…

Jason then kicks the guy's feet out from under him, forcing the guy to collapse onto his knees, sobbing from the pain. Jason then looks at me and motions me to come to him.

Slowly I get on my feet, with a lot of trouble, I walk over to him and he pulls out his pocket knife and cuts the ties off my wrists.

Jason then points the knife at his machete then looks at me, basically telling me to get it.

I obey as I walk over to the machete and pick it up with two arms, holy crap, how can he carry this thing with one hand…slowly I carry it over to Jason and hand it to him, but he simply shakes his head and points to me then the man.

My eyes widen, does he want me to kill him? I can't do that…

The main watches up at me, "Please don't! Let me go! I swear I won't-"

Instantly Jason's hand grabs the man's lower jaw and snaps it out of place, causing my stomach to turn.

"…Jason…I feel like I'm going to throw up…I can't do this…please don't make me…"

Slowly Jason nods as he stands up and gives me a break by leaving the cabin with the man.

I lie down on the sofa, hands on my stomach, extremely nauseated from what I just saw with the arms and jaw…

* * *

 **Woooo longest chapter yet! :D and we are finally on chapter 20!**


	21. Flooding Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 ** _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_**

* * *

Chapter 21

Jason soon returns as the sound of the front door opening can be heard as he steps into the house, closing the door behind him.

He approaches me and slowly picks me up, holding me against him in an apologetic manner.

"It's alright, Jason…you didn't know that would happen…"

He shakes his head no as he sits on the couch, holding me on his lap.

His deep voice rumbles through my ears.

" **I had a feeling something was wrong. I should not have left in the first place. This house isn't safe anymore. We need to move to a new house, or whatever we can find."**

"…it will be safe after tomorrow…since no one will bother us…"

" **You don't know that for sure."** He says with an angry tone, obviously having trust issues with people. I don't blame him though…

"I will make sure it happens…"

I slowly take his gloved hand in mine in an attempt to keep him calm, the thought of tomorrow seeming to make him nervous and uneasy.

Feeling an odd moisture on my hand, I slowly draw it back, spotting a dark red fluid smeared on my skin.

Jason's gloved hand lifts up as he looks at the source, blood from the man soaked into his glove. He seems to grin at this as if he enjoys the feeling of blood on his fingers, I wouldn't be surprised if he does enjoy it.

Slowly I rise off his lap, only to be pulled back down as I land with a small thud on his lap, forcing me to giggle at his actions.

"Why do you want me to stay? I have to clean my hand, you got your victim-juice on me." I say, giggling in my words.

Slowly he takes my hand and wipes it on his jacket, he then looks up at me as if saying 'there, clean now.'

"That works too…" I giggle.

He seems to smirk at my response.

"We need to get some sleep…we have to go in tomorrow…"

A low growl escapes his throat for only a moment as his eyes redirect away from mine.

"I'm sorry, Jason…but I know the aftermath will be worth it…and you know that…"

His eyes remain locked away from mine, but they slowly lock back onto my gaze. Slowly he nods and holds onto me as he rises to his feet and carries me up the stairs.

He pushes the bedroom door open as he walks into the room, shutting the light off, leaving the room pitch black as the door can be heard closing.

I feel Jason's chest move away from me as I feel a familiar fluffy bed touch my back as I feel his arms pull out from under me. Only the sound of rustling clothing can be heard as I stare into the blank darkness, slowly I grab the blanket and pull it over me.

Feeling a familiar weight on the opposite side of the bed from me, next to me, I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my figure as I am softly pulled against a familiar shirt-covered chest, his jacket and gloves removed.

His warmth consumes me as if it was a blazing fire of a comfortable, sleep-inducing flame.

His hand lands in my hair as his fingers run through it slowly, assisting a huge deal in helping put me to sleep, as well as the warmth.

Slowly I allow sleep to consume me, feeling completely at peace in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Jason's POV**_

* * *

Lying on the familiar (and no doubtingly the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on) bed, I rest with Aliss in my arms.

I watch as her eyes remain closed, her small hands gently gripping my torn and tattered shirt as if it was a soft teddy bear.

Her breathing relaxed, she must have fallen asleep.

Never in my life have I ever felt such happiness since I met her…

Looking down at her beautiful form against mine, my eyes adapted to the darkness due to so many nights throughout the years I have been alive. I can practically almost see every feature of her beautiful face in the complete darkness.

Slowly I continue to run my fingers through her soft, long black strands of hair.

To be honest…I really don't trust this idea of getting tested on…but if it is in exchange for her safety, then I will do all I can to ensure it. I won't lose her easily, even though I have been close a few times…

A few times I will never forget and continue to learn from in order to improve my ability to protect her.

And only her.

…but what if her time comes…if it's true that my body's ability to age has come to a halt…then will I live to see the day she dies…?

Suddenly I realize my arms have tightened around her instinctively at the previous thought, slowly I release my tight hold on her and resume my gentle hold on her.

Fear may not be a familiar feeling of mine…but that thought terrifies me.

The thought of being alone.

Again.

Forever.

I'm positive I will shut down the day that comes…I have never felt so alive like I do now.

So many strange emotions I get when I'm around her…

" _Jason, my son. Please redirect your thoughts, she is young, she has many, many days and years until that time comes. You don't have to worry about that now."_

'But what if she gets killed by an intruder? A policeman? What will I do then? She is everything to me. I'm not prepared to lose another person so close to me…the thought terrifies me…'

" _I will do everything in my power to protect her from those elements, Jason. Don't worry about that happening. As long as you protect her in the world of the living, I will protect her in the spiritual world and as much as I can in the living. The possibility of her losing her life while under your protection is slim to none."_

'…there is still a chance for her to get killed under my protection…'

" _You will do everything you can to prevent that, am I correct?"_

'Yes, of course…'

" _If you are determined enough that she will be safe from harm under your protection, then she will be. She is a very strong young lady though, Jason. It is no surprise if in some situations she can protect herself from harm."_

Slowly I watch her as she sleeps soundly against me.

'She is so beautiful, mother…'

" _I know, Jason, she is. She is a beautiful young woman who is in love with my handsome, special little boy."_

I find myself smiling under my mask.

Throughout the night, I find myself unable to sleep for longer than an hour or so at a time, as the sun begins to rise beyond the horizon.

Having her in my arms…I feel so happy.

She is my perfect, beautiful little angel.


	22. Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_

* * *

Chapter 22

Her beautiful form slowly begins to stir as she awakens in my arms as I remain lying beside her.

My hand remains in her black locks as I continue to slowly stroke her soft, long black hair. Her yes softly flutter open as they lock on mine, her soft smile slowly grows on her mouth.

"Good morning, Jason." She says, happiness in her voice as she yawns and stretches.

A smile spreads across my lips as I watch her, finding her incredibly adorable.

"I'm going to shower…then we can go. Do you want to try and shower as well?"

Me…shower with her…? Sounds kind of nice…sort of…except the thought of having to take off my mask…in full view of her…

Slowly I shake my head no.

"Why not?"

Slowly I place a hand on my mask, my gaze not leaving hers.

"…Oh yea…" She looks down. "Maybe you can try showering after me? Or in a different bathroom?"

I guess I could probably try that…slowly I nod.

A smile spreads across her face again, "Yay!"

After Aliss and I shower separately (which was a very…interesting experience for me because I'm used to showering in cold water due to most of the areas of the camp not having hot water, or even not having running water in general) and eat breakfast, we are now preparing to do what I am definitely not looking forward to what so ever.

Going to the facility…

…I'm really not looking forward to this…

 _ **Aliss's POV**_

I can tell Jason isn't looking forward to this…

Looking up at him as we stand in our bedroom, his form basically towering over me by probably about 2 feet or more.

His chocolate brown eye locked on my crystal blue eyes.

I observe his clothing, his usual torn up, tattered dark brown jacket layered over his black tattered and slightly torn shirt, along with his very dark blue and raggy pants with his black shoes, his machete in its sheath at his hip, covered by his jacket. If I didn't know his familiar weapon of choice was always on him, I wouldn't have known it was on him at all, that is how hidden it is. He is also wearing his black gloves.

Then there is the familiar hockey mask, which is covered in slice marks that are deep but not deep enough that it cuts through to the underside of the mask. Also there is the familiar deep slice on his mask in one corner, which seems like it was made by an axe… I wonder what caused so many of the other marks on his mask…

"Ready to go?"

He shakes his head, no.

"What else do you need to do?" I'm sure he is probably just trying to buy himself more time…

I watch as he stares down at me, his shoulders slowly elevate into a shrug.

"Really…" I giggle.

He nods.

"Come on, we need to go." I slowly grab his gloved hand and lead him out of the house as he reluctantly follows.

Leading him out to the car, I open the passenger door for him as he slowly ducks his head and climbs into the seat, obviously not used to sitting in a car.

Closing the door, I walk around the front of the van and climb into the driver's seat and make sure I have everything as I shut the door.

"…keys, phone, wallet, ID…"

Feeling Jason's gaze on me, my eyes lock onto his as I giggle.

"I'm a pretty crazy driver. I suggest using a seatbelt."

He looks around and eventually finds it and begins to figure out how to use it as he finds the buckle and connects the two until it clicks.

Doing the same, I put the key in the ignition as the van starts.

I drive out of the driveway and onto the road, leaving the lake and cabin behind.

"It shouldn't be far…" I glance at Jason, whose eyes are locked onto the window beside him, seeming to be nervous yet excited while experiencing this.

This is probably the first time he has been in a car in a very long time. I'm sure the only other times he has been in a car is when he was pursuing victims and not exactly focusing on the travel, only the kill.

We arrive fairly quickly and I park near the entrance, not exactly wanting to walk a long distance and having Jason out in the open long as it will only make him more nervous and possibly angry.

I turn off the car and remove the key and look at him as he looks at me.

"…alright…you aren't going to want to hear this, but you need to leave your weapons in here…"

He slowly looks down as he forages through his jacket's pockets, pulling out his hunting pocket knife and a few other dangerous objects.

"…Jason…I know you have one more…"

His eyes lock on mine, giving me a look of innocence as he slightly tugs on one of his sides of his jacket, the side I know is covering his machete.

"I'm sure they will take it inside if you don't leave it in here…"

His eyes continue to hold an innocent look in them as he tugs on the seat belt, not realizing a button needs to be pushed first.

I reach over and push the button, releasing his seat belt as I release mine after.

"Alright…I will let it slip…but I'm sure they won't."

Both of us step out of the car and meet up on my side as I take his hand and lead him across the street and into the huge building.

Once we enter the doors, Jason behind me, a large amount of people inside the lobby of the building are scattered around, talking. The chatter echoing through the large room we are in.

In front of us a group of security guards stand with large crates at both sides of the group, which contain probably personal items and weapons, if anyone happens to carry any into the building.

We approach the guards, all their eyes locked on Jason who towers over all of them, a few hold a look of 'holy shit' while others hold a look of 'yea right as if I'm going to search that guy.'

A sign stands above them.

'Every visitor (or patient) in the building must be searched upon entering. Any weapons or electronics must remain at this point. Any weapons or electronics with the ability to record, or possess the use of photography found beyond this point will be seized without question. Weapons will be turned in to police and electronics will result in removal of the individual from the facility.'

I begin to remove my phone and follow nearby instructions as I pick up a ziplock bag and place my phone inside it and place it inside a small crate as I am handed by one of the guards a lock and key. I write my name in marker on a piece of tape also given to me and I place it on the crate as I lock it, keeping the key with me.

Walking over to the guards, I allow them to search me for any possible weapons I may have, which I know I have none.

Immediately as one of the guards begin to search me, I am pulled away by strong hands as Jason grabs the guard by the neck with force, the others immediately pull out their guns and point them at Jason, shouting at him to release him.

"Jason! Let go!" I shout over the yelling guards, knowing he will listen to me…or at least hoping he will…

Jason shoves the security guard away from him, resulting in the guard landing on the ground roughly.

Jason's breathing is so rough with anger that his shoulders rise a large amount with each breath he takes.

The security guard gets to his feet, "This guy has got to go! Leave here!"

Suddenly a man's voice sounds from behind the guards, a familiar voice from the phone, the guards move away from him as he speaks.

"Jason Voorhees. It is such a pleasure that you agreed to assist us in our research, I personally welcome you."

A man wearing a suit and tie approaches us as the guards keep their guns raised and pointed at Jason, threatening to shoot him if Jason decides to advance towards the man who is approaching him.

Watching from behind Jason, I gently take hold of his hand, causing Jason to quickly look down at me, obviously on full alert.

The man seems to notice me as he stands a few feet in front of us.

"Ah, if it isn't Alissandra Matthews herself. I thank you deeply for bringing him here to us."

He reaches his hand out to me in an attempt to shake my hand, slowly I reach for it, feeling Jason's muscles tense as our hands touch as we shake hands.

The man smiles as he releases my hand and looks up at Jason.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you are carrying a familiar weapon with you, are you not?"

I look up at Jason, knowing he has no choice at this point.

Slowly I hold his hand again and gently squeeze his hand, telling him he needs to give it up.

His hand reaches for his side as his machete is unsheathed.

"I believe you may feel more comfortable with your girl handling that, instead of a stranger like me. She will take care of it."

Jason looks down at me as I look up at him, he slowly hands it to me.

Gently I take it and lock it in one of the crates.

"Please follow me." The man says as he begins to walk away.

Slowly I hold Jason's hand again as I follow the man with him.

 _ **Jason's POV**_

Eventually we arrive in a small room containing a few couches and other items. It looks like a normal waiting room, Aliss and I step inside the room.

"I will return once the room for our first exam is ready, as well as your room you will be staying in, Alissandra." The man begins to leave, but is stopped by Aliss.

"Aren't you going to return the favor to us? That was the agreement, right?" She asks him, her voice full of concern, "And a room I am staying in? Where is Jason going to stay? Separating us is not a good idea…"

"You will get your part of the bargain as soon as all the preparations are done, quite a few preparations need to be completed before we can rewrite police obligations and receive the money from our sources. How much money did you request, may I ask?"

"…Maybe 15 million? It will be plenty that we will need."

"Deal. For 3 days' worth of testing, is that agreeable?"

"Yes…"

I'm going to be stuck in here for 3 days…I really hope this will be worth it…Aliss better know what she is doing with me.

"And about Jason's night status, he will remain with us through the night. We ensure he will be just as comfortable as you will be."

"…alright…" Aliss says, the tone of her voice holds disappointment.

The man smiles as he closes the door behind him.

Aliss turns towards me and approaches me.

"… **I hope you know what you are doing…"**

"I do, Jason. Just…if they mistreat you in any possible way, please tell me…I will get you out of here as soon as I possibly can if I hear anything bad happen to you…" Her arms wrap around me, my hands slowly rest on her back, one in her hair, slowly stroking it.


	23. The first day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_

 _Does Jason look like a man who would be the father of a cute little girl? Or a cute little boy? PLEASE tell me your thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 23

Aliss and I sit like this for a while, eventually she moves away from me and sits on one of the couches in the room, I follow her.

Once we sit down and relax together, the man returns.

"Allow me to take Jason, first."

I'd love to see him try and pry me away from Aliss.

She looks at me, giving a sweet smile as she speaks, "Go ahead, Jason. Just remain calm for me…"

…I don't exactly have a choice now…there is no way I can't abide when it comes to her requests of me…

Slowly I rise to my feet and look at the man who gestures me over to him.

 _ **Aliss's POV**_

Watching as Jason leaves, I am left alone in the room as the two head off some place…

If they hurt him in any possible way…I will rise hell in this building, that is a promise.

Not even 5 minutes after they leave, the door opens.

Rising to my feet, expecting to see the familiar Jason standing in the doorway, I am caught off guard by another man in a suit.

"Come with me Matthews, I will lead you to your room you will be staying in for the time being."

He leads me to a room, going up 3 stories in the elevator, we arrive at a hallway and walk down it. He then stops at a door and hands me a keycard.

"Your room number is 218, right in front of us. I will leave you be, if you need anything don't be afraid to use the phone inside the room." The man states as he walks off.

Slowly I slide the key in the slot and the door unlocks with a small 'ting', slowly I open the door and step inside.

This floor of the building is a lot similar to a hotel, the room is huge as well. Shutting the door behind me, it automatically locks once it is shut.

The first room I step into is the living room part of the apartment, which includes a kitchen with an island separating the two rooms. The living room consists of a large tv, a couch, a table across from the couch, and a few other items and decorations.

I head into the other room which is shut, slowly I open the door and find the bedroom, a queen size bed with two end tables on both sides of it.

The entire apartment is spotless and flawless. It also even smells like a hotel, a very expensive and fancy hotel.

Across from the bed is a tv built into the wall for entertainment. Connected to the bedroom is a bathroom, it's a pretty average bathroom with decorations.

I sit down on the bed, a smile on my face. This place is so amazing, so clean, so spacy. My smile slowly fades as I feel the emptiness and lack of the feeling of being complete. All this is amazing…but I would love to share it with Jason…instead I put him through all of this…but I know in the end it will all be worth it…

…I hope…

 _ **Jason's POV**_

Once I enter the room I am being led to, I am immediately grabbed by multiple men as I feel a sharp, mild pain in my neck.

Out of instinct I swing my arm around, sending the men flying away from me. The room I am in looks similar to a hospital room in which surgeries take place, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Jason, calm yourself. We don't need any of this violence, do we?" The man speaks.

I turn and look at him dead in the eyes, my blood boiling with pure anger towards the man, I grab at my neck where the pain was and feel something.

Yanking it out of me I look at it, a large syringe.

The world grows dizzy as I feel my pulse beating, carrying something foreign in it.

I feel the men grab me once again and force me to the ground, as much as I try to fight back, the dizziness and exhaustion causes my strength to basically be cut in half with each passing second as I collapse onto the ground.

The men surround me as I feel hands grab me, lifting me up onto the large metal table.

I feel tightness around my ankles, wrists, thighs, elbows, neck, waist and chest. Basically anywhere I can move I feel pressure at, not having the energy to move and feel what is touching me, I let it go.

As my eyes struggle to stay open as I try and force myself to stay conscious, I see the man's face as he stands next to me, looking down at me, my eye sight becoming hazy and fogged.

His voice basically feels as though it's in a dream, mildly echoing through my head, "Relax, all of this is only to ensure your safety and the safety of everyone in this building, as we know what you are capable of."

…yea…I'm capable of ripping your fucking head off and shoving it 5 feet up your soon-to-be sorry ass…

"Relax, don't force yourself to stay awake, your efforts are useless."

Suddenly I feel another sting in my neck as I close my eyes tight and form my hands into tight fists, my anger still sky rocketed, but whatever they are giving me is calming me, weakening me and exhausting me…

As my eyes remain closed, I must have left consciousness for a while because the next time I open them the man is gone and I feel cold air on my bare face as I realize the only man in my sight, wearing a sanitary mask, has taken off my mask.

His eyes hold a look of horror and disgust as he sees what I have hidden from people for decades, his mouth agape.

He looks in some direction as he says, still echoy, "…this guy is fucking horrid, do we have to have his mask off?"

"Yes," another voice says, "for now."

My grip on reality is slipping…I'm trying all I can to stay conscious and in as much control as I can possibly be.

Slowly my grip releases completely as the world fades to black, the only thing on my mind being Aliss.


	24. Containment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_

 _Does Jason look like a man who would be the father of a cute little girl? Or a cute little boy? PLEASE tell me your thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 24

The next time I find myself awake, my mask is back on and my body is in chains as I stand in this huge room with pillars all around. This must be a basement area.

(Where he is basically looks exactly like the room Jason was in in the movie Jason X, and he is chained up the exact same way. If you haven't seen the movie, I suggest you look up the beginning of the movie to see what it looks like. The only difference is that he looks like he did in Freddy vs. Jason, not quite what he looked like in _Jason X_ as I favor the Jason look in _Freddy vs. Jason_ more, which has been the Jason in this entire story…even though they are the same Jason Voorhees…he just looks a bit different between the two)

My arms are chained to my body, I am completely unable to move anything. The entire room is pitch black, except for what I can see with my advanced vision.

I am completely alone in this huge room, continuing to look around in slight hope that I will catch a glimpse of Aliss out of some slim luck that she will appear.

Slowly I move my head and begin to feel a very slight pain in the side of the back of my head as I feel something under my skin.

My strength still hasn't recovered completely, whatever is in me is probably still releasing whatever the hell they gave me earlier to keep me calm and weakened, but in lower doses.

Balling my hands in fists, I try to move my arms away from my body and try to break the layers of chains around me, only to fail and waste my energy.

Fuck…I hope Aliss isn't being treated like this…

My blood begins to boil at the thought of her being mistreated in any manner, my hands in fists.

" _Jason, don't get yourself worked up over nothing. She is perfectly fine. She is in the same building and at peace. Though the men lied to her about your night status."_

They did lie to her…will they give us money for this? Or are my doubts true.

" _Yes, Aliss will receive the money, but these people aren't planning to let you go easily after these testing days are over. They will turn against you and Aliss."_

I knew it…Aliss needs to know this, how can I tell her?

"… _You can't, but I can try. It won't be easy, but I will try my best sweetheart."_

Thank you, mother…

 _ **Aliss's POV**_

Most of the day I have spent watching tv, since there isn't really much else I can do here…

But I haven't even really been watching the tv…

I have been worrying like sick over Jason…

I miss him…a lot already…it hasn't even been a day yet. It has only been about 7 hours…

7 hours full of worry…

I give up. I'm going to try to see him.

Slipping out of the bed I head over to the door of my apartment and pull it open and head down the hall and into the elevator.

Looking at the floors' buttons, I see a button for the basement, except it is glowing red instead of clear like the others. I press it out of curiosity and the elevator goes nowhere. I guess the red means that area is being renovated or is occupied? Who knows.

I press the button labeled _lobby_ and the elevator begins to move and takes me down to the desired floor.

Once the doors open I step out and wander around, searching for the man who took Jason away.

I find myself wandering through the floor and run into a flight of stairs hidden in the hallways of the lobby, as if no one ever goes down there or they are not allowed to.

Slowly I descend down the stairs and approach double doors with large glass windows on them, the doors are chained shut with a lock which requires a key to unlock.

Peering into the room, I see nothing but my own reflection on the glass as the room is completely pitch black.

Softly I knock on the door, not hearing a response from it. A sigh escapes my lips as I turn around and run straight into a man, causing me to scream quietly and cover my mouth with my hands as I look up at him, the man who took Jason away.

"What are you doing down here, Matthews? Aren't you supposed to be in your room? This is an authorized only area, you are not allowed down here." He grabs my arm as he leads me up the stairs, I feel my anger rise as he holds me like he would a child.

I yank my arm away from him, "where is Jason! I don't care what condition he is in! I need to see him!"

"Matthews, he is in a state that should not be interrupted, he is in the middle of a procedure and cannot have any distractions."

"Distractions? What do you think happens to him when he is around me? If anything he will be a lot calmer with me in the room with him, not a bunch of scientists!"

"Calm down, he is in a very calm state without your presence, he has been doing very good around us. And I suggest you be polite with me, otherwise I can withdrawal this whole deal and leave you with nothing."

"Alright, fine. Can I at least peek at him from a window or something? Just to see if he is alright?"

"No, I'm sorry, you cannot. Now please, return to your room. We will keep you updated with his status and progress with the tests."

I sigh and walk off and back to my room. What kind of tests could they be doing that demands no distractions what so ever?

Part of me wants to just get him and get out of here, while the other part of me wants to stay and get the money…

 _ **Jason's pov**_

I must have fallen into a light sleep as I hear my mother's voice in my head, repeating my name as her voice slowly fades into my subconscious.

"… _Jason…wake up, my son…Jason…finally you are awakening…"_

Slowly I shake my head as I grasp my grip back on reality.

How long have I been asleep, mother…?

" _Only an hour or so…she is looking for you…"_

Who is looking for me…? There is no one here…

" _Aliss is looking for you. She has grown impatient and desires to see you again."_

Aliss…is looking for me…?

" _Yes…she is right outside that door…"_

What door?

Looking around I catch sight of a small glow of light across the room, a small figure appears on one side of the double doors.

My ears pick up the faintest noise in the pure silent room, a gentle knocking.

…that's my Aliss…? My beautiful Aliss…

Suddenly her form turns around as another form can be seen behind her, my ears pick up the quietest voices through the doors and space.

That man's voice can be heard again…

"What are you doing down here, Matthews? Aren't you supposed to be in your room? This is an authorized only area, you are not allowed down here."

"Where is Jason! I don't care what condition he is in! I need to see him!"

As I listen to her words, I can practically feel my undead heart melt at her words. She really wants to see me that bad…?

I hear the man speak again.

"Matthews, he is in a state that should not be interrupted, he is in the middle of a procedure and cannot have any distractions."

In the middle of a procedure my ass…

"Distractions? What do you think happens to him when he is around me? If anything he will be a lot calmer with me in the room with him, not a bunch of scientists!"

…That is true…

"Calm down, he is in a very calm state without your presence, he has been doing very good around us. And I suggest you be polite with me, otherwise I can withdrawal this whole deal and leave you with nothing."

…As if I even have a choice to misbehave around you fucks…at this point I would…

"Alright, fine. Can I at least peek at him from a window or something? Just to see if he is alright?"

"No, I'm sorry, you cannot. Now please, return to your room. We will keep you updated with his status and progress with the tests."

I observe as the two walk off, her form slowly fading away.

…I need to get out of here…

My energy is fading once again…


	25. Meeting Pamela

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_

 _Does Jason look like someone who would be the father of a cute little girl? Or a cute little boy? PLEASE tell me your thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 25

Eventually after some period of time I spent sleeping due to whatever the hell they are pumping through my veins, I wake up to voices around me. The voices sound very distant and fuzzy…probably because of the crap they are putting in me.

Keeping my eyes closed, I listen and pretend to still be unconscious…

"…so what do you want to do with him…?" One voice says.

A familiar voice speaks, the manager of the entire facility who made the deal with Aliss in the first place, "…continue with the tests, get what we need from him first, then we will make money off him…"

The first voice speaks again, "…you still plan to turn this around on the girl after the testing is done…?"

"…yes, he is my property now. She will have no choice but to leave him here…"

 _I'm his property? Yea fucking right, no one owns me. And they are planning to turn on us? I knew it, she should have listened to me damn it!_

Slowly I open my eyes and lock on the man inspecting me, the manager of the whole place and the man who made the deal with us.

"Ah, you are awake now? Great! Now we can proceed with the testing from yesterday, but I'm afraid you will have to go back to sleep first."

One of the men walks behind me, suddenly I feel the fatigue increase drastically as my eyes close. Again, I try my best to remain awake as long as I can, but sleep takes over me.

 _ **Aliss's POV**_

I awaken in an unfamiliar room, it looks similar to a surgery room…slowly I rise to my feet and take in my surroundings more.

In the center of the room is a metal table that looks like it was used recently as blood is dried on it. The table also has restraints all over it as if it was made to hold something extremely powerful and strong down on it…

A few doctors swarm around the room, gathering items and placing them on a stand next to the operating table. _What is going on…? Where am I…?_

The door bursts open as a man comes into the room, a large figure on a sort of stand is pushed into the room, having wheels put on it apparently that seem as though they are able to retract and make the stand completely immobile.

My eyes widen as large as saucers as I realize the identity of the figure on the stand, laced in possibly hundreds of chains all over it.

"…J-Jason…?" I speak, but no one hears me as they proceed to undo the chains and release his unconscious figure.

Multiple doctors pick him up before he falls, a few remove what seems like an IV from the back of his head and immediately put a different IV into him, straight into one of his major arteries on his neck and begin injecting him with a redish pink liquid from an IV bag. Tranquilizers maybe?

 _Is this what they are doing to Jason…? Or is this just a nightmare…_

I watch as the doctors tighten the restraints on him everywhere

 _My god…this is terrible…_

One of the doctors is told to remove his mask.

The doctor approaches Jason and slowly removes it, the doctor is immediately repulsing against the sight of Jason's face.

My eyes lower onto his face, a part of Jason I have yet to see…until now…

It is obviously deformed, and as I already knew, one of his eyes is lower than the other…his right eye.

Taking in all his other abnormal features on his face, I begin feeling terrible for Jason…

 _I'm sure he never showed me because he was afraid I would get disgusted or afraid of his appearance…little did he know that now that I have seen his face, it barely bothers me at all…I still love him the exact same…_

The other doctors in the room begin to get shocked at the sight of the one thing he mostly ashamed of in his entire life. He is very fragile deep inside when it comes to his appearance…It is the only reason he was picked on as a kid and ruined his life, but his appearance wasn't exactly the cause of his life being ruined. Mean people, bullies, are the reason. I wish I was able to be there for him when he was a child…so I could have shielded and protected him from everything…

I watch as the doctors begin drawing blood from him and store the blood, along with other things in a room beside the operating room.

A doctor begins approaching him with a scalpel, my eyes widen

"Don't you dare fucking hurt him!" I scream out at the doctor, but my words are only landed upon absent ears as the doctor begins to open Jason's tattered and torn jacket, revealing his shirt. The doctor lifts his shirt and is blown away at what he sees.

Scars, everywhere. Like I felt the night we had intercourse, but now I can actually see them…the sight causes tears to burst into my eyes and run down my face in streams, I approach the table and gently place a hand on his scarred chest as I lay my head down on his chest, allowing myself to sob at the scarred destruction of his skin.

"Just a few skin samples will be enough, doctor." The sudden voice makes me shoot up as it was said right behind me. The doctor holding the scalpel begins to cut into Jason's chest shallowly and cuts out pieces of his skin, causing my rage to spiral out of control at what I'm witnessing, Jason's face forming into a slight reaction of pain.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!" I scream out at the doctors, only to be heard by no one.

My tears and sobbing increase as I watch Jason's face as he is cut into like an animal.

 _I did this…this is all my fault…_

I sob as I gently place a hand on Jason's cheek, "…I'm so sorry…I will get you out of here…as soon as possible…"

Gently I lay my head on his chest near his collar bone as I continue sobbing, hoping to leave this horrible scene or dream, whatever I am witnessing so I can force the doctors to let me see Jason.

Slowly I open my eyes, to see my entire surroundings have completely changed. I am standing in the center of a dark woods, the moonlight shining through the thousands of trees surrounding me, my feet in the damp grass and weeds at my feet.

"J-Jason…?!" My eyes search frantically for any sight of him, but the voice of an older woman fills my ears.

" _ **He is not here, honey. It is very nice to finally meet you."**_

Taking in the voice that isn't recognizable what so ever to me, I turn around and find a woman standing a few feet away from me.

The woman is wearing a whitish grey sweater, she has short, brown and fluffy hair and jeans.

Taking a step back, I ask "…who are you…?"

" _ **My name is Pamela, Pamela Voorhees, Jason's mother."**_ She says with a smile.

"…Jason's…mother…" My eyes stare in shock as I think aloud as she laughs, amused with my reaction.

"But…how is this possible…?"

" _ **Simply by accessing your subconscious, I was able to enter and slightly control your dream with my abilities that Jason requested me to use on you."**_ She explains, _**"He wanted me to show you what is happening to him, and for me to warn you."**_

"…Jason wanted this…? Warn me about what…?"

Her face turns to a serious and slightly fearful expression, _**"Those horrible people are using you, Aliss…they will give you the money, but when you want to have Jason released, they will claim ownership of him and make you unable to leave with him."**_

My gaze rests on the ground in front of me, _I should have listened to Jason…_

" _ **Don't blame yourself, sweetie. You were only trying to provide for yourself and my son."**_

"…I know…but I know this is my fault…if you can pull me into here…can you do the same with Jason…? Since he is asleep…?"

" _ **Possibly, but a lot of energy is being drained from me already…but I will use it, because seeing both of you together will be worth it to me."**_ She tells me with a smile.

"Thank you…"

She nods as a figure slowly appears beside me, a large figure…

Jason slowly materializes as he takes in his surroundings, until his eyes lock on mine.

Instantly I am grabbed and pulled against his chest in a hug, but his grip is very tight on me.

"…Jason…" My eyes fill with tears again as I wrap my arms around his neck, I begin to sob into his chest and jacket. His hand rests in my hair as he slowly strokes it, holding me tighter. I am positive I would be feeling pain right now…but I guess since it's a dream, I don't feel a thing.

He collapses on the ground as he sat down, holding me on his lap as he continues to embrace me, his mask nestled into my shoulder between my head and neck.

My body trembles in his hold as I release my emotions into his jacket, It feels like forever since I seen him last…

" _ **Didn't I tell you that you would find love someday, my son?"**_ Pamela's voice sounds from behind me as I feel arms wrap around both of us as she joins in the hug.

Jason's grip on me loosens as his arms leave me and wrap around his mother, who hugs him back.

" **Thank you, mother…"**

I watch as the two hug, it seems as though they see each other a lot, Pamela probably does this with Jason each night.

They conclude their hugs as Pamela stands back up, as do we. But instead of me standing up, Jason scoops me up in his arms and holds me against his chest.

"… _ **my energy is draining…"**_ Pamela explains.

" _ **Now, let's figure out how the two of you will escape that damned facility."**_


	26. Fight our way out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_

 _Does Jason look like someone who would be the father of a cute little girl? Or a cute little boy? PLEASE tell me your thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 26

"I agree. Fuck the money, we can survive without it. All I want is for Jason to be safe…that is all that matters right now."

Jason holds me tighter as he places his mask on my forehead as if kissing me through his mask on my forehead.

" _ **That's my girl,"**_ Pamela says with a smile, _**"Jason stays beyond those two doors during the night, the doors that you came to last night and the man disciplined you for finding."**_

"I had a feeling…"

" _ **Jason is constantly on tranquilizers…he won't be able to help or be very conscious if you enter that room. So I will assist you in entering the room if I can, if I am able to I will alter the elevator to allow you to proceed down into the basement. Make sure you only go late at night, otherwise Jason won't be in there."**_

I nod at her words, "Okay."

" _ **I will walk you through the rest when you get down to him."**_

"Okay…thank you for helping me…and I'm sorry I put him through this…"

" _ **Please don't apologize, we have already been through this."**_ She smiles.

"Alright…" I look up into Jason's chocolate brown eyes as he looks down into my blue eyes.

"… _ **my strength is draining, I have to end this now…I am sorry…"**_

"It's okay…I will see you soon Jason…" I say, looking up at him.

He nods at my words.

Everything around me begins to fade into black as I become conscious as the sun is up.

I remain in my room the entire day until night falls, mostly because I don't want to run into a doctor. I am more than positive I won't be able to hold myself back from committing murder if I do…

-3 AM-

Making sure it's late at night, I force myself to stay awake so I can do what I have planned for tonight.

Slowly I slip out of my apartment room and head over to the elevator and call it to my floor.

Once the doors open I step inside and look at the floor selections. The basement floor is still red, hopefully his mother knows I am in here now…

I press the basement button and the doors to the elevator close as I feel it move down.

 _Awesome! It worked!_

Once the elevator stops, I step out into the pitch black room.

 _How am I supposed to find him when I can't see a thing…?_

Suddenly as if something is listening to my thoughts, lights come on in the center of the large room, my eyes widen at what I see in the distance.

Jason, chained up on the stand I seen in my dream…he seems to be unconscious.

Slowly I walk over to him and pick up my pace as I get closer. Stopping in front of him, I look up at him and look at his mask, seeing his eye closed under it.

As I thought, he is unconscious…

I walk around to the back of him and see the IV in the back of his head, gently I pull it out, the IV dripping out tranquilizer liquid onto the floor.

Walking around and back in front of him, I can barely reach his head…softly I place my hands on his chest where chains aren't crossing over it.

"…Jason?" I say softly, trying not to be loud in case I could attract attention, no response from him.

Suddenly the lights grow very dim, causing me to look around at the lights.

" _ **The door…"**_ I hear softly in my mind in a familiar woman's voice. My eyes rest on the door I was at the previous day, the silhouette of a man is behind the door through the glass.

My eyes widen as I slowly hide behind Jason's large form so the man doesn't notice any movement. The dim lights must make it seem as though they are off when looking from behind the glass.

My ears pick up Jason's deepened breathing, which has increased volume suddenly.

Gently I place my hands on his shoulders and he instantly struggles hard against the chains, I must have surprised him…

"Jason, it's me…don't worry…"

Instantly he calms down at the sound of my voice, his breathing calms. I look around from behind him and at the door, the man is gone.

I walk back around Jason's body and stand in front of him, his eyes on me. I give him a gentle smile and his eyes hold a very gentle and caring look in them.

"…Now I need to figure out how to get you out of here…"

His head motions to the side, I follow his motion and see a control area. _Wow how did I miss that…_

I walk over to it and look at what it holds for me. Buttons everywhere…this is going to be so fucking complicated…

"… _ **Remember, I am here to help you through this, just follow my instructions."**_

I nod and listen to the instructions given and press the buttons she tells me to, eventually he is released from the chains as they fall to the ground, only a few remain that require keys.

"fuck…I don't have any keys for those locks…"

Jason looks at me and is now mobile as he walks over to me, only able to move his arms slightly along his body now.

"I guess we need to wait until the doctors come and get you in the morning…so I can take one of them down and get the keys from them."

Jason nods and I lead him over to one of the pillars in the basement and sit him down behind it, away from the door.

"I will be back…I can't kill someone with my bare hands…unlike you."

His eyes hold a look of him not wanting me to leave.

"I will get your machete…" I pull out the keys to the chests and show him.

"I can easily get it."

He slowly nods, giving me permission to leave.

Leaving the room I enter the elevator again and go up one level and to the front of the building, the whole building dark and dim as it is closed, but the feeling of being watched creeps up my spine as I approach the doors and chests.

Slowly I unlock the chest I locked Jason's machete inside and pull it out and rest it on the ground, holding it with both hands as the blade rests on the ground at my side.

I get the rest of my stuff out of the chests and into my pockets, fuck this place, as soon as I get those keys I am leaving with him.

" _ **Behind you, Aliss!"**_

My eyes widen in fear of her words and instantly swing the machete behind me as my body turns around, the machete slices the figure in half that was standing behind me as its body collapses on the ground.

"…holy shit…" I say under my breath, I identify the man as being the man who made the deal with me in the first place.

He has got to have the keys on him!

Instantly I get down on my knees and search his body for keys, which I find fairly quickly. I look up in the direction I am still feeling watched from and spot a camera on the ceiling, and another…and another. They are fucking everywhere! Who knows how many people know where I am right now! Tucking them in my pocket I stand and run back to the door that is chained that I was at the day before.

Getting the keys back out I try each one on the door, knowing we will have to escape through these doors, not the elevator.

Eventually I find the right key and unlock the chains on the door and they drop on the ground as I shove the door open and run to where Jason is hiding and I kneel down in front of him.

"We gotta go, like now!"

I search frantically and try each key on the lock on his chest, I get the lock open when I hear the doors slam open.

I basically jump out of my skin at the slam and see men holding guns enter the basement from the stairs.

 _Fuck…_

Jason gets the chains off him and rises to his feet, completely free now.

I hand him his machete, which he takes, in return, he takes off his mask slightly and places a kiss upon my lips before sliding his mask back down.

My face ignites in an extreme blush at the kiss…but now isn't the time to freak out.

"…time to fight our way out of here…"


	27. Home Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_

 _Does Jason look like someone who would be the father of a cute little girl? Or a cute little boy? PLEASE tell me your thoughts_

Chapter 27

Jason enforces me to remain hidden so he can kill off the men, but I don't want him to do it alone…

We watch as the men spread out in search for us, Jason leaves my side as he moves from pillar to pillar, getting closer to one of the men who have strayed off mostly from the others. I watch as he comes up behind him, his hand over his mouth as he pulls him behind a pillar and slowly snaps his neck then slowly places his body on the ground.

I observe as he searches the man's pockets and finds a knife in a holster as he takes it out and slides it across the floor to me.

Picking it up a man gets close to me, glancing at Jason I see his gaze encouraging me to take the man's life. As he steps out in front of me I instantly cover his mouth and stab the blade deep into his neck and slice it open and drop him a bit loudly as all the other 6 men lock on me.

My eyes widen as I dart behind a pillar as they fire off bullets, luckily I didn't get hit. They approach the pillar and I close my eyes and hear yells and the sound of metal dragging against cement as all goes silent.

I peek beyond the pillar and see Jason standing around 6 bodies holding a chain, which he must have used to kill all of them.

He throws it and I run to one of the other bodies to see if I can find anything useful for possibly leaving this building in flames. I find a lighter, this might be helpful. I pocket the lighter and I gently take Jason's hand and escape the basement, knowing police are coming very soon.

As we reach the first level, I stop.

"Wait, Jason. Do you know what room they operated on you in?"

Jason gives me a confused look, I guess that's a no.

"Come with me then." I run off into one of the halls as he follows me, I peek into each window of the rooms and eventually find the surgery rooms.

"I can't let them get away with your blood and flesh." I explain as I look through the windows, eventually I see the room with the table and restraints on it.

Using the keys I unlock the door and enter with Jason as we walk past the table and into a side room that is used to hold all the tests they have taken from Jason.

"Help me destroy this entire room!" I grab a fire extinguisher off the wall and slam it into vials full of blood and other things in the room, Jason helps by destroying everything with his machete.

I open a few cabinets and find propane tanks. _Why would they need propane in here…? Who knows…but I don't want any remains left in this room, or building for that matter._

"Help me, carry one of these out to the lobby…" I point at another tank, Jason nods as he picks it up and carries it out

I grab a piece of paper on the ground, as the entire room is littered in destroyed bits everywhere and glass, taking out the lighter I picked up earlier I light it with the lighter and tip the propane tank on its side and place the paper near it, the paper burning slowly getting closer and closer to the tank. I slightly turn the top of the tank so only a small amount of gas is being released.

Immediately I run out of the room and meet Jason in the lobby, I do the exact same thing.

We dart to the entrance as the doors won't open. Jason lets go of my hand and bursts through the glass, my eyes wide.

I follow him as we reach the car quickly and get in and drive off into the night, as the entire building begins to burst into flames and explosions, the propane tanks outside the building catching fire and exploding as well, ultimately completely destroying the entire building. I relax in my seat as a ton of police cars pass us, as well as a bunch of other emergency vehicles.

Looking over at Jason, he looks at me, seeming to be happy about the whole situation as I continue driving.

"Finally we are free…especially you. Now we can go home…we will find a way to get money, I promise."

I glance at Jason as I see him relaxing in his seat, seeming to be a bit still affected by the remaining drugs in his system.

Eventually we reach the house and turn into the driveway and I park near the house. The stop seems to startle Jason slightly as his head shoots up and hits the ceiling of the van, causing me to giggle.

"There is a ceiling there, Jason" I giggle, "You must have slightly fallen asleep."

He shrugs as he gets out of the car and heads to the house, I do the same and go inside.

I have never felt so happy to be back in this house…


	28. Bunnies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_

 _Does Jason look like someone who would be the father of a cute little girl? Or a cute little boy? PLEASE tell me your thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 28

I head upstairs and to our room, Jason following me even though I'm sure he won't stay near me long as he is most likely going to check the surroundings and his entire territory.

I get dressed in my nightgown, exhausted from the events that took place tonight.

Taking my place in the bed, Jason sits at my feet, facing the window. I cover myself in the blanket.

"You can go ahead if you want to…you don't have to stay here. Go get some fresh air." A smile spreads across my face as I speak to him.

He nods in response and rises to his feet as he approaches me, landing a kiss on my forehead through his mask before leaving the room.

His heavy footsteps can be heard traveling through each room as he makes his way downstairs and out of the house.

 _I guess we will have to get through this police situation ourselves…and protect each other, which means I have to learn to kill and be sneakier than I am…at least I can learn from the pro. And who knows, maybe I will end up enjoying it and getting used to it like Jason is._

The comfort of the bed slowly draws me into the dreamworld…

 _ **Jason's POV**_

Searching through each room, I find nothing out of place. Eventually I head outside into the night air, slowly making my way into the woods with silent footsteps.

Passing familiar areas of the woods, the entire woods is completely memorized by me, I come up to my first trap.

I have memorized the location of every single trap I have placed in this giant forest, this one is the closest to our house.

A giant bear trap, which surprisingly has not been triggered at all, I pass it by.

Eventually I come upon my second trap, another bear trap. The trap is closed around a small bundle of fur, blood dried on its large, rusted metal teeth.

Kneeling down I wrap my fingers around the jaws of the trap and use muscle to force them open as the bundle of fur drops from its hold.

My grip on the jaws release as it quietly groans back into a closed position, I pick up the fur and recognize that it is a corpse of a rabbit that is mostly decayed. I toss the corpse in a random direction; a coyote will most likely find it a preferred meal, rather than risking getting Aliss sick.

I pry the jaws back open and set the trap and walk off in the direction of my next trap.

As I approach the next trap, a barely audible noise reaches my ears as I freeze in place.

A sound I haven't heard in so long.

The sound of teenage chattering.

Deep in my woods.

A grin spreads across my face, this will be very enjoyable.

Resuming my pace, I reach the trap and find another rabbit inside its sharp jaws. This trap is a lot newer than the previous one, not so rusted or dirty.

Examining the carcass, it looks fairly fresh, as if it was caught a few hours ago.

Grabbing a small rope out from my pocket that I gathered before I left, I tie it around the rabbit's neck and tie it around my waist.

Since I'm not cooking it immediately, I learned from Aliss that it would need to be frozen until the time comes that it will need to be cooked so it stays fresh.

My next trap is between my current location and the location of where the sound of the teens are at, so I will have to check that trap first before I head back home to freeze the rabbit, then I can unleash hell on those intruders.

I reach the next trap and kneel down by it and discover another animal that had unfortunately found its fate between the razor sharp teeth of my bear traps.

I release the rabbit and look over it, another fresh rabbit.

The sound of the teens is now becoming unbearable and utterly annoying to my ears as the sounds can be heard loudly.

Rising to my feet, I look in the direction of the sounds and make out the slight glow of red and orange dancing through the trees, a fire.

Most likely those kids are out here camping, who knows how long they have been here, polluting my woods with their presence.

The only advantage and good thing about intruders coming is that they have two resources Aliss needs, food and money. Even though now I will give her no choice but to have us move locations as the police know exactly where we are residing right now.

I can think of a few houses that are actively owned by residents who don't stay at the houses year-round.

We could easily kill the residents when they decide to return.

Turning around, I head back to the house.

Treading through the woods near where my first trap is set, I hear rustling in a bush as my eyes lock onto a form that darts out of the bush and in the direction of the trap. It must have been spooked by me, the bush was right next to me, it must not have heard or seen me until I was right next to it.

 _CLAMP_

The sounds of screaming that I recognize as a rabbit fills my ears, that must have been the form that I saw seconds ago that was spooked by me.

Approaching my trap lies the large rabbit, squirming and screaming as its front half is trapped inside the trap as its legs stand in the air, as far as I can see its spine was snapped between the teeth.

I grab it with one of my large hands by the scruff of its neck and force the trap to release the bleeding waist of the small animal as I pull it out from under the trap.

Rotating the animal so its eyes look at me, its black eyes wide in fear as it tries kicking its front legs away from me.

Grabbing its head I release its scruff and hold onto its chest as I quickly snap its neck, putting it out of its misery.


	29. The hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JASON, CRYSTAL LAKE, OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY CHARACTERS :)**

 _ **~ Question! Answer with a review! ~**_

 _If Aliss and Jason were to have a baby, sometime in the future, what gender would you think the baby would be? Just curious! Please respond with a review! Not saying anything like that will happen…but you never know! It may if I get enough suggestions!_

 _Does Jason look like someone who would be the father of a cute little girl? Or a cute little boy? PLEASE tell me your thoughts_

 _ **So far, it seems as though people don't exactly like the idea of them having a child…So I am leaning more towards not having it happen. I'm not sure…I still may go with it…who knows**_

Chapter 29

I'm greeted once again by the chilly night air upon my face as it seeps through the holes of my mask once I exit the house in pursuit of the teenage filth that has chosen my land to invade upon.

Shutting the door silently behind me, the only sound I can hear is the pitter patter of rain upon the roof of the house. As I leave the cover of the porch, cold drops of rain land upon my clothing and mask, every now and then a tiny bit of rain runs down and into the holes of my mask, landing lightly upon my bare skin. I make my way back into the forest that will once again feel the blood of the bad teenagers upon its grounds.

As I reach the area where the teens are, the silence resumes. The teens are in a small clearing in the woods, their fire fighting to stay ablaze against the strengthening rain.

Stopping just before the treeline, I observe the scene before me. Two tents shield the two small groups of teens from the harshening rain and chilled air.

I leave the cover of the trees and step into the clearing, contemplating on whether to create a distraction for the bad teens to draw them out individually or go straight into the kill. If I went straight to the kill they would all run, I would rather want a hunt for numerous game in my forest instead of the calmness that comes from killing them off one by one.

As I approach the suffering fire, I grab hold of one of the well-lit logs and throw it at the foot of one of the tents. The fire takes advantage of the newly presented fuel as it licks at the material of the tent and climbs up it like a bunch of snakes.

The teens inside the tent stir as they take in the flames eating away at their tent, screams from inside the tent cry out into the forest as the zipper rises and three teenagers rush out of the tent, one teen gets to their feet and back up from the scene as the other intruder unzips their tent, startled from the screams.

"What the fuck!?" The only guy from the ablazed tent screams out.

"Just find something to put this out with James!" A brunette from the same tent as James says.

"What is going on?" A man from the other tent speaks to the teenagers, being the adult of the group.

"Nothing Samuel, it just seems as though James placed the fire a bit too close to our tent like a dick head and burned our tent!"

As they argue, a blond girl from James's tent continues to slowly back up in my direction as she takes in the whole situation as she bumps into my body softly.

Slowly she turns around and faces me as her eyes widen to a look of terror as she lets out a loud scream, alerting the others of my presence as they all give the same horrified look towards me.

The girls scream out as the whole group but the guy named Samuel dart off into the dark, cold forest together in a group.

Slowly I approach the man, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"I-I-Its…r-real…"

My hands clamp around both sides of his head as he yells from the intense pressure on both sides of his skull as I slowly crush it, using barely any strength to introduce both sides of his skull to each other for the first time. The pressure causes both of his eyes to pop out of their sockets as blood streams and gushes out from the holes of his head.

His entire skull collapses as I drop him to the ground before me, suddenly a loud, familiar voice fills my ears from behind me as I quickly turn around at the sudden noise that surprised me.

"That's what you get for calling Jason an 'IT'! He turns you into a SNAIL!" Aliss shouts at the corpse at my feet as she stands behind me.

 _Why…when…what…?_

Her eyes look at me as she gives an innocent smile, "I'm sure you are wondering why I am out here…I thought it would be…fun to join you in your event tonight." Her smile still remains as I tilt my head slightly at her words.

 _She really thinks she can join me in this? Yet a while ago she couldn't even stab a man with my machete…I guess I could let her try again._

She lets out a giggle as she continues, "Since we will be here together, I thought that maybe I could kill with you and maybe find it pretty fun maybe…like you do! It will help us both out…we are in this together, right? Then why don't we support each other by keeping the lands clear of others together and not have just you doing it every time, I need to get more stronger and able to kill when I need to. It will help keep me alive in times like an invasion instead of relying on your safety…not that I don't like your safety…I love it to be honest…but I don't want to die when for some reason you can't be there…"

Slowly I nod, we are in this together…


End file.
